NICKY,RICKY,DICKY, AND DAWN TIME SWAP VOLUME 1:THE TIME DIMENSION SWAP
by ScratchFanFac's
Summary: IN A WORLD...WERE ONE SMALL MISTAKE CAN LEAD TO..."CONFUSION" OF A USER. AND IF YOU A LOST IN TIME AND SPACE...THEN YOU MUST GET THE O.L.D.W.A.T.C.H IN OTHER TO GO BACK TO YOUR REAL TIME...OR ELSE. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? WELL COME ON IN A JOURNEY WERE 4 KIDS TRAVEL IN TIME AND SPACE TO SAVE THEIR UNIVERSE
1. Chapter 1

**NICKY,RICKY,DICKY, AND DAWN:THE TIME DIMENSION SWAP**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:THIS IS A FANFICTION. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER OF NICKY,RICKY,DICKY,AND DAWN. AND THIS WILL HAVE SOME RATED M AND IF DON'T APPROVE TO RIP,ABUSE, OR ANY OF THAT STUFF THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT RIGHT NOW. AND NOW WITH THAT SAID LET'S GET ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

Chapter 1: A watch

We all know who are the Harpers is, they sweet,kind,and like to get in trouble and stuff. But do you want to know if they weren't like that?well you'll see what i'm talking about in the minute but first the info about each harpers. First off we have a short hair boy who like to bake and cook. His name was Nicky Harper the kind one. Next have a blonde hair boy with a shirt without sleeve. This boy name was Ricky Harper the smart one. Next this one have very long hair and like to check out chicks whenever they are in his vision. This one was named Dicky Harper the cool/good looking one. And finally the last one that I like the best was a lovely young lady who like to take responsibility for her brothers no matter what because she care about them very much no matter how annoying they are. This young lady was Dawn Harper the "mature"one. They live with their parents Ange and Tom Harper the owners of that sport store "Get sporty"(if I say it wrong I sorry for that I don't pay attention to the store name). Anyway they were stacking the shaft when the quadruplets came in the store."Hey guys, how was school" Ange said."Great! I got a chance to show my hero Science Bob (again if I got it wrong let me know in the comment) my latest project" Ricky said."psych like what?with that old watch and that...circle thing"Dawn said."how many times I got to tell you this an Optional Light Device With Asset Traveling CPUs Hatch"Ricky said. "In other words O.L.D W.A.T.C.H"Dawn said. Ricky groaned and walk away without remembering to bring his project with him. When Nicky released that Ricky forgot to take his "special"(means really important) project he were gonna called him back but when he was about called his brother name he was pause by Dawn that said"-wait! Before we give it back to Ricky... let's check out his device if it's not a fake watch or something"." Are you crazy!do you know how long Ricky take time to make that thing" Nicky said." Do YOU know how long Ricky take to make that thing?" Dicky said."hmm... fair point" Nicky said." Okay since we all agree to this I guess we can get started" Dawn said. The three gone out of the store."should we be worried about the kids Messing with Ricky's project?"Ange said."nah! I sure it fine plus it's just a watch what harm the kids could do with a old watch" Tom said." Hmp I guess you're right'' Ange said. And boy they are wrong about that one.

 **I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER THAN THAT SO STAY TURN FOR UPDATE SO UNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YOU GUYS LATER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: everything goes wrong

when the three harpers gone outside of the store and play around with the watch for a while and press many buttons for the watch something went wrong''oh this is fun."nicky said.''very fun is a great idea dawn.''dicky said. then the three hear an unusal sound from the watch."uuuhhh!guys what's that sound?"dawn said."uh...i think it's the watch!"nicky said."aaaaahhhhh!" all the thriplates scream. meanwhile inside the store ricky harper were doing some homework until he release something."wait…..where my watch" the blond quadtruplate of a suddern he hear his brothers and sister screaming "aaaaahhhhh!"the thriplates scream."guys?!are you okay?"ricky said as he grab his books and went to see his brothers and sister were he went outside he see what his brothers and sister were doing,he was in were playing with his latest project for his hero science bob and nonfunction the device."what the hell is going on here!""what have you three idtoits done!"ricky said."hey!number one, we not idtoits okay!,and number two,we were just...testing it for you haha"dicky said as the thriplates nervous look at the thriplates with a serious face on him."yeah you're not buying it are you?"dawn said."nooope,not a bit""i can't believe that you guys touch my stuff with out my premission!""do you know how long that i take to make that watch!"ricky and dawn look at nicky for his warning earlier was true."i told you so!""but no!no one want to listen to nicky now DO THEY!"nicky said."okay,okay we sorry for not listening to you but ricky can you tell us what is going on here!" dawn said. then ricky explain"the process of time is resetting the time and space between the days and the weeks that was done pass the setting of the month that-""IN ENGLISH PLEASE!"the thriplates said together."the time will change to a different time line, that means the time well reverse or swap things-""RICKY!"the thriplates said together once again."everything in our lives will swap or changes!"ricky said."what!"the thriplates said together as all of a suddern the watch send a white blast all around the quadtriplate,the store, and all over the world until nothing were left.

 _ **Dawn**_

i was blinded by the light and everything turn white and the last thing i remember is that ricky was warning us about the space time thingy that we all don't understand except ricky because….well he as i start hearing noises i started to wake up.''uuuhhh….. were am i?'' i said. then i start to see were i where, i was at our bedroom were my brothers was sleeping like i was in my parjamers(sorry if i said it wrong.i fail english with a 70%. you can't blame a guy right?)and i was in bed and i think to myself"what is going on here?''''how come i feel…..excited and amuse''.when i decided to take out my sheet off the bed, i saw my mother was sleeping next to me and i scream from shock."aaaaahhhhhh!""mom! why are you doing on my bed and naked!'' i said. then she said "oh! don't pretend you don't like last night deal between me and you''"uh...what deal do we make for you to be naked in my bed?'' i said. "remember,"who ever lose of "fingering n cum"(pretty smart huh?) have to amuse and finger the person until they say"love you babe,fuck me harder!""and who ever say that can lick the loser pussy for the rest of the night"she said. my face say "gross", but my mind said "man! this sound so sexy right now. i wish i could do that to her".but instead i were trying not to think about it so much,'' how could you do that to your own daughter, than harassment,sexual abuse, and-""w-w-hat are you doing'' i said as i getting fingered in the pussy.''s-stop i-it n-not r-r-right" i moan as i trying to tell her to stop."m-mom can y-you s-stop p-please…...this is a s-sinn ahhhh…..""shh…..let me make your day right babe… mommy got you,you cute little slut…" she said. at first i was mad for she saying that,but my mind were elsewhere. i was started to be turned on."i-i th-ink we should sto-" i was cut off by a kiss from my mom"aaahhh…..m-mom...mom...m-""shh….don't say a word my little slut….." and then she whisper in my ear''because i will make you suck my cock and my pussy"(she don't really have a dick,she just have a dildo next to her)she said.i just moan"but i-" another kiss land in my lips and it last longer than the first one."you so hot when you talking so innercent" she she go a bit faster i said"l-let's talk abo-uut (moan) this….aahh""yeah let go to my pleasure to you my little slut""say you need it" she said. my mind was gone and i just say it" i need it…" i said softly."what was that?" she said."i need it" i said a little bit louder." i can't her you bitch!SAY IT LOUDER!'' she said."I NEED IT!"'I NEED YOU TO FINGER AND FUCK ME MORE FASTER!"PLEASE MOMMY! FUCK ME HARDER UNTIL I CUM!"(what was i thinking! well that fanfic for your. keep you it? ahh forget it) "THAT'S MY GIRL!" she said as i cum so hard on my mom hand." good girl" as she give me a kiss as i pant from the cuming i do" bye sweet thing" as she leave the room."w-w-what just happen?''" how come i just say that and have get finger by my mom" as she laid down thinking about the next move to find out why did her mom finger her in the pussy

 **hey guys i hope that you enjoyed that story. and i was just serprise a you, i didn't know i got talent well anyway what do you think about the story so far and the sex scene i added with Ann and Dawn. was it good ? i really hope so, it take all day in school to take about it while my friends was working. anyway thanks for reading and see you on the next chapter ;)**


	3. explaining

**HEY GUYS I WANTED YOU TO KNOW THAT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS PART OF THE STORY. I KNOW SOME PEOPLE MAY THINK "THIS IS NOT RIGHT" OR "THIS IS A ADULT SEXUAL ABUSE TO A KID" OR SOMETHING. WELL LET ME SAY SOMETHING,FIRST YES IT'S A LITTLE "OVER THE EDGE" BUT THAT NOT I'M TRYING TO DO. IT JUST A PART OF THE TIMELINE EFFECT, AND WHAT I MEAN BY THAT IS THE THINGS THAT THE HARPERS DO IN THEIR LIVES HAVE CHANGED AND GOT RESET. FOR EXAMPLE "ANNE AND DAWN". I KNOW IT WAS A BIT… "THROWING A TOWEL", WHAT DOES THAT MEAN… I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT I DO KNOW THAT WHEN THE WATCH BURST INTO A BLAST OF LIGHT,IT'S SET A NEW TIMELINE THAT NICKY,DICKY, AND DAWN ARE IN. AND NOW THEY HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO FIX THE TIMELINE BEFORE IT'S RESET AGAIN, AND YES I GOT IT FROM UNDERTALE. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, THEN YOU CAN GO ON YOUTUBE OR GOOGLE AND SEARCH FOR "UNDERTALE" FOR MORE INFORMATION. ANYWAY SOME SCENES THE CHARACTERS MUST FACE DIFFERENT PROBLEM THAT THEY NEVER ENCOUNTERED BEFORE. LIKE FIGHTING,LOSING EACH OTHER(FASTER THAN THEY DO IN A NORMAL SITUATION), AND OF COURSE THE ABUSE/SEX. AND I KNOW I SHOULDN'T PUT THE LAST ONE BUT…..IT CAN MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING DON'T YOU THINK,PLUS I KNOW THAT NOT TO PUT TOO MUCH OF THAT STUFF SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS STORY TO HAVE TOO MUCH ABUSE. ANYWAY IT HAVE MORE DRAMA AND CONFLICTS THAN SEX. AND NOW WITH THAT OUT OF THE WAY, "WHY THE REASON FOR THIS FANFIC STORY". WELL I LIKE NICK'S TV SHOWS( EXCEPT HEARD ME)AND I WANTED TO MAKE FANFIC'S WITH MY FAVORITE TV SHOWS LIKE HENRY DANGER, THE THUNDERMANS,AND SCHOOL OF ROCK. AND I WILL DO FANFICTIONS ABOUT THEM SOON TOO. PROBABLY AFTER THIS OR CHAPTER 3 OF THIS STORY . BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR MINUS THE SEX SCENE(THAT WAS W.I.P)BUT I STILL PUTTING IT IN ANYWAY. I'M SO SORRY IF IT'S EFFECT SOME OF YOU PEOPLE WHO DON'T IMPROVE THOSE GOT YOU TO UNDERSTAND I DO THIS BECAUSE THE TIMELINE OF HAVE CHANGED THE WORLD AND WE ALL KNOW THAT SOME OF THE WORLD DON'T ACCEPT ABUSE FROM NO ONE AT ALL IN THE DIFFERENT WORLD TIMELINE IT IS NOT AGAINST THE RULES OF "PLEASURE" ANYONE YOU WANT. AND DAWN WAS A PART OF IT….. BECAUSE OF A DIFFERENT DAWN. WHAT DO I MEAN BY A DIFFERENT DAWN, WELL I TELL YOU. DAWN IS A SWEET YOUNG LADY AND WON'T DO ANY DIRTY OR GROSS IN HER LIFE. BUT THE OTHER ONE WELL LET'S JUST SAY, WHEN YOU MEET HER(WEATHER YOU ARE A BOY OR GIRL),YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME. AND IF YOU DON'T CATCH YET OF WHAT I'M SAYING THEN YOU'LL SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS BOOK. ANYWAY THAT ALL THE EVIDENCE YOU NEED TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND IT ALL FOR THE STORY, NOT FOR MY AMUSEMENT OR ANYTHING. AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT( FOR NOW).THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOUR ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SO THIS IS THE CONTINUE OF THE CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION BECAUSE IT WILL NOT BE THAT MUCH ABUSE FOR THIS ONE SO DON'T WORRY IT'S JUST A REGULAR STORY THAT HAVE FIGHTING AND OTHER THINGS THAT HAVE VIOLENCE IN IT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

 _ **DICKY**_

i wake up in our bed all dizzy when i notice dawn laying on the floor looking like she was scard for life or as i try to talk to her, you know to make her feel better from whatever what she been through. "uh...dawn are you okay"i said. "o-ok-ay, yeah i u-um okay..." " just fe-eeling a l-l-little t-t-t-tired that all ahaha…...ooowww" she kept holding her stomach for a while, and dicky knew something is wrong with her and dicky want some answer now. "hey...dawn….you don't look so good how about tell dicky what's going on here?''. and she just laugh at the little joke when i add myself as a third person, but she then yelp from the pain that she feeling. "DAWN!ARE YOU OKAY!"i said. "yeah i'm alright…. just feel-" then i see her eyes roll back and falled down in the ground hard. "DAWN!DAWN ARE YOU OKAY!DAWN!DAWN!DA-". then i notice her cheech was dry cum and it was fresh too. "what the-" "why was cum where on her face?" "she would nev-,huh what's this?"i saw a camera on the desk and i wonder if it's still on and still recording. "oh yeah i put this here back in-,oh no…" "please don't me it's true…." i said to myself as i turn on them camera. "what the fuck?!" i said as i watch the video " _mom please!(moan) t-this isn't right….."_ "what is mom doing….s-she can't do that to her children,that is Adult sexual child abuse" i said as i was in horrier seeing our mother doing things to my sister " _mommy got you sweety,stop moving…..you making harder than it really need to be?!"_ my anger was started to grow as i continue to watch the video. i was so pissed that i set my hand into a fist cracking my knuckles " _w-wait what are you doing? wait please NNOO!" "aaahhhhh! please take it off! we did it this morning?!P-PLEASE! it's started to hurt_!" i was getting so mad that once she get home i gonna "chat" with her. "ggrraahh….. why won't she listen to her. she should know that she can't take it anymore, one more like that can kill her….." "(crying) _p-please stop it!i can't take it anymore i'm gonna DIE if you burst my pussy!(cry) mom please list- EEEEEENNNNNN!" my eyes was filled with tears. why would she do that to her. this is over doing it and kept doing it as she cum and bleed… THAT IS FUCKING MESS UP! ESPEACILLY TO HER OWN DAUTHER…. DON'T SHE EVEN CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE!_ i said as i slam that camera in the damn floor because i don't give a shit about it… all i cared about right now is dawn…..because she shruggle the most even in damn problems like this but….. can she recover. i thought to myself as i look at her unconcused body laying their on the floor see cum and died tears on her eyes. "don't worry dawn…" i said as i pick her up and put her on my bed with a warm sheet so she can recover "i got you...i won't let anything happen to you like that again…. i promise" i said as i kiss her on the forhead. as i did that she "moaned" out "pleased….stop...you can't do that…. mom pleased… what did i do to…(crying) deserved this( when i mean "moaned" it meant a feared scard for life grunt, not this is nice grunt). i there start crying again as i listen. "why….why ….why" she said softly in her sleep crying to death. "dawn i.. so sorry…. i shouldn't left you alone… but now is too late(sniff)". "your never be the same after this… i'm so….. sorry…" as my voice started to soften and i laided next to her so she rest from her horrorable time being rape by our mom.

 _ **NICKY**_

i wake up and saw dicky sitting on his bed were i see dawn sleeping on i find that strange we never share unless we find a way to solve it? so i decided to go forward to dicky's bed. " hey dicky...why dawn are in your bed?". i got no response from dicky and dicky alway answer when someone talk to him...something got to be wrong "dicky what's wrong….and how come your new camera is shatterd into a million pieces?" and then i see dicky turn his head "nicky…(sigh) not right now….please,i don't feel like playing right now alright?" "could you please leave us alone for a few minute...please" he said soften. " but i want to know what to you and dawn?" i said. "nicky….leave" he said a litte louder. "no! i won't leave until i find out what happened between you two!" i said. "nicky….please leave" he said even louder. "why! huh so that you be the cool guy and take all the credit like all the time, so mom or dad can like you better?HELL NO! I'M STAYING!".and then he snap "NICKY GET THE FUCK FROM HERE BEFORE KICK YOU'RE VEGTA HAIRLINE OUT OF THIS FUCKING ROOM!" and i was in shock he would say that-to me! his flesh and blood…. "(crying)dicky…...why did you…" as i started crying, he look at dawn and cry too. "dicky….i'm sorry...i'll give you some space okay, just…...let me know when you ready to see me okay?" i said. "okay…. and nicky...i'm sorry for hurting your feelings, i was just mad that all… still bros?" he saying."heh...always...now..let me get out of your way" i said as i about to leave but i was stop by dicky voice "wait!(sigh) there's something you should know ". "know about what?" i said. "about what to dawn…...she was rape by mom". my mine was shock hearing that our mother would do something like that to her own child. " w-what… no..no..no,no,no,no,no,NO!" "she wouldn't" he shike his head "and" he shike his head again " surely wouldn't there at" he shike his head even harder. " d-dawn i'm s-o….so…(crying) sorry….." i cry when dicky hold me to confirt me as i cry in his arms as he look at dawn. " i know buddy….i know…" "let's just hope that she recover in time" he said as we look a dawn with tears in our eyes hoping that she will wake up again so that we can huge her and confirt her so that we can work this problem together as a family….

 **WELL GUYS THAT ALL FOR NOW AND YES IT DID HAVE A LITTLE BIT OF ABUSE BUT IT WASN'T MUCH AS THE FIRST ONE,PLUSE IT WAS RECORD ON DICKY'S CAMERA SO YOU CAN'T BLAM ME RIGHT SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS IT A BIG IMPROVEMENT THAN THE LAST CHAPTER** **WITH A BIT OF ABUSE FOR THE CAMERA SCENE?LET ME KNOW ON THE COMMENTS SEE YOU GUYS ONTHE NEXT CHAPTER. BYE GUYS SEE YOU NEXT "TIME".**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE TIME SWAP. AND I STARTED TO LIKE THE NAME FOR SOME REASON,I THINK EITHER IF IT'S THE NAME OR THE STORY THAT MAKE IT INTERESTING SO FAR YOU KNOW. BUT I WONDER IF YOU CAN ADD MUSIC TO YOUR STORIES,MAYBE IN THE FUTURE IF THE SITE UPDATE OR SOMETHING BECAUSE I FOUND SONGS THAT CAN FIT IN THE STORY LINES. ANYWAY LET ME STOP TALKING AND LET GET ON WITH THE FANFIC SHALL WE….. :)**

 _ **DICKY**_

"well we better get some sleep and tommrow nicky,we got to find this ricky from this deminsen and tell him to make the O.L.D W.A.T.C.H so that we can all go to our deminsen before something else happen" i said. "you're right but what if dawn doesn't recover in time" nicky said. "nicky don't be overdramaic, it's just a sexual raction. what the worst it could happen?". nicky stand there in silent for a minute. "i'm not sleeping yet"nicky said. " why not" i said. "because mom will probably may come back in this room and try to have sex with dawn or something and then the problem will get worse" "so i will do anything in my power to stop that from happening". then i stop and think for a bit. "hmmm...your right,mom could do that while we were alsleep" "okay how about this,we take turns watch over dawn that way we can stop mom from doing sex with her and not get more damage on her body" i said trying to calm down nicky because he know that once mom "like"something, she attend to get it no matter what. "okay nicky you got the first shift and then a half a hour wake me up then it's my turn to take a shift and then we repeat the process alright" i said. "umm...okay as long we can stop mom from doing more wrong things to dawn i'm good to go" nicky said. "well good, see you in a couple of hours" i said as i laid down on my bed next to dawn to get some sleep. i just hope nicky wake me up on time before mom get to dawn first.

 _ **NICKY**_

i said to dicky that i wanted to protect our sister no matter what happen to me, even if i died by owned parents it gonna be worth it. so anyway i stand by dawn and dicky that were sleeping on dicky's bed and they look sort of sweet sleeping side by side, and i still can't believe dicky is serouse about this problem. he can't even solve one of our everyday problem without ricky or can make you about life huh?it work in mystery ways, even if mom did a bad thing to our sister it can kind of bring us even she still did a bad thing though, that i can't forgive and i won't let that happen again. " it 8:15 only 30 minute until it's dicky turn to wa-" i stop when i notice dicky holding dawn tight like he would never let go of her until the night is over. "dicky….. you really don't want dawn to get hurt again don't you?".so i decided if dicky gonna give his all to protect dawn than i should do that to. "you know what?! i'm not waking up dicky to take my shift, i'm gonna be protecting dicky and dawn all night if i have too" "mom will never get her hand at any of us agian." i said to myself and then i kept watching the steps to see if she come upstairs and come to our room. "it's 10:30 and still no sign of mom anywhere" i was started to think that she won't upstair and maybe she stay at her work overnight, but as i was walking up the stairs, something happened. "maybe she staying at the sto-" "oorree" i said as i fall at the floor knock out and got drag out to the closet. and i try to open my eyes and all i see is mom tieing me up and close the the door and lock it. then i open my eyes wide and release what was going on"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!MOM!MOM!NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!HEY!HEY! I'LL GET YOU FOR THS! KEEP DOING THIS AND DICKY MAY KILL YOU MOM!MOM?!MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!"but she already left to go to dicky and dawn in our room. "dicky please…. don't let mom hurt dawn again, we don't know what damage it can cuase if mom a hold on her again. but don't over do it to her ethier, she maybe cray and cruel, but she still our mom".

 _ **DICKY**_

i wake up and look at my phone to look for the time. "it 12:00 a.m! nicky i thought you said-" i noticed he not in our room and i was getting worried. "nicky where are you? nicky?" i said as i walk outside the door and boy, that was a mistake. as i stand outside of the room i have a feeling about leaving dawn inside our room. when i decided to head back to our room the door slam close and lock. "OH NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!OPEN UP THE DOOR!NOW!". i knew it was usless mom won't listen to me. "MOM IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER I'M GONNA-". "you can't do nothing about it now can you" she said. "OKAY YOU ASK FOR IT! ONCE I BROKE THE DOOR YOU'RE DEAD!YOU HEAR ME!". i look for something to break the door open before it's too late as i was look for a tool to break the door i heard something in the closet, so i open the closet door. "nicky? where were you when i was sleeping?". then nicky said " i'm sorry i just thougt maybe i can do this on my own so that you won't stress out and restless-" " forget it, let's just get you out of here so that we can stop mom before it's too late" i said. i untied the rope and we both look for a tool to break the door. then nicky found dad's srew driver "i found a srew driver i bet it can unlock the door to our room" "great now let's hurry before it's too late" "right, let's go". me and nicky run as fast as we can but i hope nothing to dawn until then…..

 _ **NOBODY**_

as nicky and dicky run fast to get the room so that they can get to dawn, inside the room anne was listen if anyone was there and no one was there. "okay with does two out of the way" anne look at dawn on dicky's bed. " we can have some real fun won't we dawn?" anne say as she touch dawn cheechs . "and now to go for round three…..ready…." she said as she pulling the sheet down….

 **HEY,HEY,HEY NOW LISTEN I NOT GOING FORTHER BECAUSE IT CAN SPOIL CHAPTER FIVE AND I THINK THAT FAR ENOUGH,PLUS SOME OF YOU DON'T APPROVE TO ABUSE SEX AND SO I'M NOT GONA DO IT…..** _ **YET**_ **. AND PLUS I STAY UP ALL NIGHT JUST TO WRITE THIS FANFIC CHAPTER AND I THINK I DID AN AWSOME JOB BY KEEPING IT CLEAN AND NOT DISREPECTInG THE CHARACTER IN THIS ONE LET ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME SEE YOU GUYS LATER.**


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SINCE WE GOT IN SO FAR IN THE STORY AND NEXT CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 5 I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW THAT IT'S AWESOME TO WRITE THOSE FANFIC'S FOR YOU GUYS EVEN IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF MY NOTES OF SEX OR ABUSE. BUT LIKE I SAID THOSE ITEMS AREN'T GONNA BE USED UNLESS IT'S NECESSARY TO USED IN THE STORY,NOW IT'S TO USED IN THE STORY BECAUSE OF THE CLIFF HANGER SO LET'S GET ON WITH THEN SHALL WE…. BY THE WAY I REALLY NEED TO FIXED THE OTHER CHAPTERS….BYE**

 _ **NOBODY**_

nicky and dicky rush through the rooms as fast as they can "we got to hurry! who know what mom would do to dawn" dicky said. "you're right, and if we are too late….dawn wil be gone forever(mental of course)" nicky said. "grrahh! i won't let that happen! not again!. they dash to their room so fast they slam themself at their door "oouufffffff" they say to together into the ground. "we okay". "quick used the srew driver now" dicky said. " right, just got to…... aaaannnnndddd got it!". they unlock the door and run in the room. "what? where they go-" "dicky? why did y-" nicky notice dicky got knock out by their mom and their sister "dawn? but i thought you were-" "asleep,unconscious, even knockout" dawn said. "i was gonna say little gray and reddish but okay." **(SORRY ABOUT INTERRUPTING BUT THIS IS SORT OF- AH I LET THE STORY TELL YOU) "** so why would you helping mom, don't forget THIS WOMAN TRY TO RAPE YOU!" nicky said. "nicky! i would never do that to my dauter right baby" anne grin evilly. "yeah mommy would never hurt poor little old me, thank you mommy" dawn also grin evilly. "okay i'm really confuse 1-cool clothes, and 2-still don't get why are you helping her-" "because of the video you watch" dawn said. "wait how do y-" " you knew didn't you!" nicky said. " oh look! someone become a genius….. NOW GIVE UP BEFORE WE FUCK YOU UP" dawn said. " NEVER!". dawn and anne pulled up a gun in front of nicky. "uh i mean ok, sure why not" nicky laugh nervously. "good answer" anne said. they about to walk towards them until nicky spoke. "wait! before i got going with two beautiful woman, where are we going again?" "oh you find out but first, dawn sweetie take care of dicky" " i got nicky and i'll take him to our "hidden place" that our master want us to take them" anne said. " yes mommy, anything you say" dawn said. "okay why are talking like that?" "wait a minute…...YOU GUYS ARE CONTROLLING HER ARE YOU!". "well duh! why else she be listen to our master, dawn you know what to do". anne say as she drag nicky out of there room. "DAWN!DAWN PLEASE HELP! YOU'RE NOT LIKE THEM!YOU'RE SMARTER THAN THIS!PLEASE HELP!DDDDDDDAAAAAAWWWWNNN!" nicky cried out as dawn just grin wickedly and wave goodbye to her brother " now to wake sleeping beauty". dawn say laughing wickedly as she tied dicky to the bed.

 _ **DICKY**_

i got knock out so bad that i think my head was hurting when i was waking up and i was shock of who i was seeing. "uuuuhhh...what happen to me?". i see dawn just sitting by the window staring at the stars. "dawn?! i'm so gl-" "uh..dawn can you get me out of here, i think mom get me tied and you to sit by the window so don't you mine?"i said. "wow….dicky have you ever thought about life and how it work in mysterious ways?" dawn said. "um...yeah sometimes….look we can talk about life all you want, but let me out first" i said. then dawn turn to me and smile so innocent "oh dicky…. cute and good looking dicky, i can't do that right now" she said as she come closer as she have a smile a little cute and evil. "uh...why not" i said. "because….. i didn't got a chance to thanks you for taking good care of me while mommy was acting like adult to child sexual abuser" she said as she sit on the bed next to me. "thank you-" "wait! where nicky?" i said. then dawn rub her hand on my cheek "oh, just got taken by mom to our master hideout". " oh no we got to-" " master hide out?" "oh no!" i try to untie the rope but i was stop by dawn hands "why would you want to leave so soon?". "i didn't got a chance to thank you yet". "okay, but-" i was about to say can we do it later, dawn started to feeling my up. "dawn? uh…...what are you doing?" "thanking you". dawn got down to my chest " dawn...stop that….stop that...stop uh…" dawn reach down to my cock and hold it for while "oooohhhhhh…..someone getting hard for their sister". dawn start slowly pumping my cock in my pants and go a bit faster. "dawn please stop w-we gotta-" i get interrupted by a kiss by dawn. "dawn!no, we can do this we brother and sister" "this isn't r-" "right you're gonna say". dawn laugh evily and she continue pumping dicky's cock as she were getting wet. "listen i don't think this is you and-" "are you n-not wearing panties-" "mm-hmm, but i don't give a fuck about me right now, i only care about you. that what you guys say to me right?" she said as she getting me harder as she was wetter. i can see it throw her clear throw skirt that was wearing "dicky i got a question?" she saying it in a sexy and innocent voice "do you think i'm cute?" i just looking away. i know when a girl is cute and yes she was cute, but i can't say that to my sister. maybe i can lie to her but my cock say otherwise. "you're...alright…" "oooohhhh! i knew it" she knew that i was lying because my cock get harder when she say that. "so….do girls you go out with see your juicy cock and suck it?". "dawn i know what you doing and it's not gonna work" then she grab my cock even tighter in her hand "dah" i said without no choice. " oh it's not?" " i'll fix that, let me just unzip this and" " dawn don't do it" she stop for a minute and stared at me with a innocent look. "why not babe, i just want to suck your cock that all?" "yeah but….think about, why would you want to suck my cock. i mean it get other dude have way better looking than right and plus i don't want girls to suck my cock if they don't wanted too….right?". man i really hope it work….. " hmm….maybe you're right?" she get off of me and let go of my cock " phew th-" " i want to fuck you hard and good" "wait WHAT!". dawn take out her shirt and have a bra only then go on my bed " dawn ple-" dawn kiss me again as she got a hold of my cock again and pumping it up and down a bit harder and faster. "don't you think my pussy is fucking cute and you just want to suck and eat me out so hard". "dawn please i'm not gonna eat you, you're my sister and i alway love you as a sister".dawn then just laugh "who say i was asking for permission, it's a command". she then hold my cock tighter in my pants and then leaned in to whisper in my ear " either you fuck me like you fuck all those sluts you have or i keep pumping your cock until it's BURN YOUR SKIN TIL HURTS! got it?" " so be a good boy and enjoyed me sucking you cock alright?!" i stare at dawn as i was in shock of what i was hearing. so i decided something " find but if you let me go i be glad to eat you out and give you a dick ride. what do a say?". dawn pause for a moment " how do i know you're not lying to me?" she said as she grab my cock just in case i'm lying to her. " i'm not, look you maybe under control but, you're my sister and i want to make you happy" " i love you man..". she let my cock go and started to cry tear of joy " really?!, even if you are kidnapped by me you still love me?" she said. " yeah, i really do-" "dawn why are you crying?". she look sad. i can't blame her though it's not her fault she was acting like this. then she just cut the rope- and i fell "ow". "sorry about all that dirty talk, it's just that you're were so nice and sweet" " and even you look so good cute and handsome, you stil-" i jump in "with... you think i'm cute?" "well...yeah, why else i was wearing this?" " dicky i'm truly sorry, i was just horny, minecontrol-" i just stared at her " i'm sorry, look we can get nicky if-" when she get up i stop her " hey! i'm not done" " not done with what" she said. " my deal, you let me go and i give you my word". dawn just laugh as if i was joking "thanks dicky, but you don't have to-" i stop her talking by giving her a kiss. "i want to...just finish your job and then we can look for nicky". then she just smile "okay, just as long you co-" i stick my two finger in her pussy and she moaned "i guess it's cool". " okay who want to start? you or me?". then i think for a moment "i think you should go first" " really? okay… how about you finger me first, then i pump your cock and then you fuck me until i can't stand anymore". i was surprise that she knew all of that but i got to do it " okay but after that we find mom and try to figure out what they up to". "deal, now finger nice and sweet" she command. "okay if you say so.

 **OKAY GUYS I GONNA STOP THERE BECAUSE ONE: I LIKE TO END STORIES WITH A CLIFF HANGER AND TWO: WILL CLIFF HANGER. AND ONCE AGAIN I KNOW I'M SAYING THIS ALOT OF TIMES BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY THESE DAYS . FOR BOOK, NOT FOR FUN BAM! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! I DON'T KNOW! BUT ON THE NEXT ONE IT WILL HAVE ACTION,SEX,AND VIOLENCE. BUT MOSTLY DAMA AND VIOLENCE(SEX BETWEEN). YAY DRAMA AND VIOLENCE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**okay chapter 6 is a go but before we begin i just wanted to say is i'm super happy that people really like this stuff and i just write as go. this is not what i was "egg-spected". yeah for now on i'm gonna do a ton of chapters for you guys. a "skele-ton". and plus i'm doing puns in every note so get used to it. so you guys like the story so far about dawn get minecontrol, and i got that from the 1900s movie i watch at home. that right i watch old movies so anyway let's start the story.**

 _ **NOBODY**_

"grraahh! let me go evil mom!" nicky said. "really that's all you can come up with nicky?" anne said. "hey! this is my first time i got kidnapped okay!" nicky yelled. " want to yelled to me huh?". anne get a remote that have buttons that have settings:shock, thunder shock, blood shock, and death shock. anne set it to thunder shock. "aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" nicky scream. as anne smile wickedly "hah! priceless, never get old!". nicky was bleeding all over his body "why? why would do this to your own family? to your own daughter, to your own son". then anne to dragging nick for a sec and laugh. " haha! who give a fuck about that? not me that for sure!" then she look at nicky. "okay, i guess…...ONCE I GOT OUT OF THIS HELL HOLE I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!". then anne get the remote again and put the button in blood mode. " gggggrrrrraaaaahhhhh!" "pant" "pant" "pant" "pant" " y-you…...will…..pay for this!" nicky said as spit out blood. "we it's too late for that! time for the watch!" she said as she dragged him inside the hideout. " wow…...this place is full of sadness is it?" nicky see people that was soulless, some were fighting for a video, some were having sex for money and fame(most gay people), but most of them have been mine control and help kidnap kids and teens to join their army to take over the world. ("this must be the section were they control dawn,maybe if i can manage to damage this mechine it cause a melt down and fry the surver-) "whoa-" nicky get dragged in jail. " ow! that really hurt-". " quiet or no food for dinner" anne said as she lock the cell up. "great… now i'm in jail, at least i free from the rope-". nicky then notice that he have a cuts in the skin, " how in the world that i got all this markeds from?". then he see a capet that have a bump on it. he look under there and found a book " a book and it called sexaul exactly xteme. S.E.X". "why this place is full of sexual contects?!" " it said here that once their were a boy, who where try a new invention that can change the world. but the invention went went wrong, it causes the world to accept sex in their as a daily pratice." " wow?" " there more? when the parents of the boy got the invention d.r.a.n.k.s, they got a virus name S.E.X" " it can cause the brain to react the body system to anger and horny, the virus can be cured if the user to follow the leader who make the virus make a reverse virus to killed the first one-" nicky just stop reading " so...the reason why dawn was acting like that is because of some virus?!"

meanwhile at the harpers

dicky was fingering dawn like their no tommrow "ahh!this feel great!". "so do you want me to go faster than?". dawn didn't care she just want to feel dicky in her body. "y-yeah...if yo w-want to" then dicky go faster "dawn are you sure you can handle it? cause i don't want to damage you pussy, just let me when okay". dawn didn't here the warning that dicky tell her "huh? what's this ?" as he keep fingering her he see her change to a tranform to a cute girl who have a tight skirt and a bra only. but this time she have different color and her hair turn white " uuhh dawn?" dicky slow down as he see her dress as a hero or something. " dicky? why did you stop?" " dawn look" dicky gave her is mirror " what the...why do i look like the joker niece or something". dawn ask as she look at herself "well….. you where actig like a slut when you were control so probably because of the effect i guess?" dawn just want to have sex with dicky right now so she tell dicky to forget about it for a while " nevermind! ca we get back to the pleasure please?". dicky then just follow his sister order " okay but after that we got to o a lot of stuff in etheir to figure out what is going on here" dawn just kiss dicky with joy "great now…. keep fingering me until i come all over your hand". dicky just finger her faster than before "aaahhh! you don't waste time don't you?" dicky just go deeper "daahh! this feeled amazing keep going". "you like it huh? you want to cum in my hand don't you dawn? you just want to be my playtoy don't you? you just want me for yourself like the slut you are? huh dawn?" dawn just turn on and her wall tighten. "gggrrraaahhhh! i'm about to aaaaaaaahhhhhh! she cum hard and sweet. dicky take out his hand " whoa! that alot of cum. you have it bad huh?". dawn trying to answer trying to catch her breath " yeah….but no, i just want to know how fast you can go?" " and boy you can fingera girl can you?" dawn said as she grab dicky cock "yeah i learn from the best" she just laugh as she started to pumping his cock up and down " so...uh do you still want me to beat it or suck it hard until you scream?" "ummm…..for now beat my cock and maybe tommrow you can do that"dick said as he kiss dawn. " okay then i can unzip this. dawn slowly unzip the pants and see his cock straight and tall "oohh! can't wait to make it cum". dawn started to pump his cock slowly and go faster "it's like a long stick, can't believe i can't suck it right now" dawn now want to suck it more,but she just want to pump it right now . she go a little bit faster and make dicky moan for her " dawn….that felt good" then she go faster than before. "this cock just want me to suck don't it? it just want to be lick and tease alot don't it? i bet this cock is strong enough to make me choke and can fuck me in the ass real fucking nice don't it? i bet you want to see that huh dicky? just want to see your slutty sister suck on that big and juicy cock and enjoyed my mouth sucking on it don't you dicky" that sexy tease that dawn said make him turn on and cum hard at her hand. " wow….something is wrong with us" dawn said as she laid on the bed. " yeah we turn on when we talk dirty at each other" dicky laid down next to dawn. "hey i think i know what is happening" dicky then look at dawn confuse

 **hey guys that all for now and i'm tired so yeah see you next time. peace!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS THE STORY CONTINUE AS THE HARPERS FIND THEIR WAY TO FIGURE OUT THE REASON WHY THEY ON THE TIMELINE WHERE SEX IS THE MAIN THING IN THE WORLD HOW WILL THEY GET OUT FIND OUT NOW….**

 _ **DICKY**_

" wait…..so you saying that someone or something is causing all of this?" i said. "yeah i mean think about it. me getting control, everyone include us just want to have sex family or not, nicky getting kidnapp" i was starting to catch on of what dawn was saying. ever since we came here we all have been acting different and strange. "you know you right, all of these event stating happen when we got here. we need to find nicky and get ricky from this timeline to make the O.L.D W.A.T.C.H so we can get out of here". dawn shake her we where getting ready, a question come in my mine. "dawn…" dawn stop packing and look at me. " yeah bro, what's up?" i was curious if i can have a power or something " on this world you got a cute and great custom suite, i wonder if it's something to do with the timeline?" dawn look at herself for a sec and smile "hmp...maybe in this world we are the "rebel" and we need to save the world or something" she joked and got back to packing. i started to speak again " what if that true?" dawn stop and freeze. " uh...dicky you know i was joking right?"just as she turn around dawn found two jackets, boots, and a sweat bane (yeah i got this idea from a anime soul eater). "dicky take a look at this?" i walk towards her and saw the items "hey….i say those in a anime once, what was the name….. oh yeah "soul eater". so it's must be true!" i said. dawn just roll her eyes " oh come on, grow up dicky. there no way they are the same clouths from some anime you watch. hell i bet nothing "actionny" is gonna happen". dawn put on the long jacket "dawn don't put that on, it can attrach people….BAD people" dawn look at him and keep putting on the boots "oh yeah, and were did you hear that?" she said. " from the internet" i said as she finish put on the boots "yeah, well i'm gonna wear it anyway" dawn said as she take her bag and go outside "why doesn't listen to me?" i said as i put on the other clouths on "dawn with up…." i ran outside and see dawn waiting for me. "what take you so long?" " let's go" she walk ahead. "boy, this world is really messing with your is it dawn?" i walk behind as i follow her to the woods.

 _ **DAWN**_

i don't know why but i feel more hype than i ever before in my life. and i feel that i know the way to find nicky "come on….this way" i walk towards the woods like nothing as my brother look worried for some reason "dawn slow down…. dawn" i stop and turn around. "don't you think we're over our heads" than i quicky responded " yep! and we may die from this but it's worth for our family right?" i walk joyful and happy in my face. while dicky just open his mouth wide "great….." dicky said. we contiue walking through the woods as he hear noise in the bushes " dawn…" i stop "what?" i said as i turn around and walk towards dicky. "that!" i notice a dark figure coming out of the bush " don't worry i won't let it hurt you" dicky look at me and shake head. "i'm not worried about about that, i worried about it make us can't make it out alive" i got angry and grunt "oh you mean about that….sorry" i got a feeling that it don't want to hurt us so i decided to say hello "uh….can we help you with something?" the dark figure started to speak " how rude of me…. hi…...nice to meet you" it show his hand and me and dicky stared. "what's the matter with you? don't you know how to treat a new pal?" it eye was glowing, it right eye. like dark blue color. "come on… i won't hurt you…." i just want to get out of the wood so i just say ok " okay, if you being so-" i touch hand i felt a shock in my whole body "nnnnnnniiiii-" "-ce" i feel a bit burn. and the shadow figure show a teen who have red hair with a blue jacket that have a broken zipper, long black pants, and white boots. " hahahahaha! a shock buzzer, oldest trick of the book". " hi i'm kaijah. kaijah kaichi, and i know it's sound pretty weird for a name but you get used to it". i got up and i ask this "kaijah" a question " okay… hi kaijah my name is dawn and this is my brother dicky, uh...nice to meet you" "so uh what are you doing here? i said. "well i was suppose to look out for "holickou's" but you know ….not really like capturing people." he telport next to dicky resting is arm on him and he jump "now my parther lacky, he go nuts for capturing holickou's". then i starting to wonder if that mean "rebel". " un….. does it mean "rebel" or something?" then the red head boy look at me "yeah… how do you know?". i laugh nervously " uh… a wide guess?" he telport and come up at me and scared me " oh really" he said as he stared at me with his two different color eyes. i was stared to get nervous but i got lucky "okay then, hey…. i got a idea…...see that second patch with the light" me and dicky look at the patch. " yeah go ahead… this patch can lead you out of the woods while my pather might be waiting for you guys…." me and dicky was worried of what he said " don't worry my parther is too much of a show off to catch anybody anyway". then me and dicky make a desision "okay….if you say so...we go-" dicky pull me "are you crazy! what if it's a trap or something!" dicky said. "yeah but it better than wondering around the woods" i said. than dicky just agree with me " (sigh) fine….we got no choice anyway….." i hug him and give him a kiss. then i turn back to kaijah " okay kaijah kaichi, you got yourself a deal". then he just smile "great, thank you...you know how happy he will be when he you guys thanks" he wink at me " i'm rooting for cutie" then i just smile and dicky dragg me toward the second patch and i weave goodbye. "heh… cool kid's" he then telport

 **WHO IS THIS KID AND WHY DOES HE HAVE POWER LIKE TELPORTING? WELL THE REAL QUESTION IS WILL DAWN AND DICKY GOT ANY POWERS FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TIME SWAP SEE YOU…...**


	9. Chapter 8 : the war begin part 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS CHAPTER THAT MORE ACTION AND FUNNY MOMENT IN IT AND NOTHING MORE, NOTHING LESS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY AND I SEE YOU SOON….**

 _ **nicky**_

" okay let's try again" i learn something that can be helpful that can help me fight back "Jiyū!" it an old japanese word that mean freedom. i started to think of a weapon and it was a spear and the spear drop on my hand "it work! now for special move...Kī" the spear begin to glow and i swing it all around the place and practice my moves so that when they try to attack me i'll be ready. "grah!hah!hhhhhhhhhaaaaaayyyyyyaaaaaahhhhhh" i slice a rock in half "yes! i think i'm ready-"someone was coming and i think it was mac but different more like a bad boy than a kind person that we know. "nice swinging with that spear, look really cool" then i point the spear at him "don't try to act nice, you only here because you want something don't you" he watch at the spear for a sec a laugh "hehe don't worry i'm not gonna hurt you?" i put down the spear "really, then why-" "i came here because i was wondering if these is your brother and sister" i saw dicky and dawn walk while wearing some rebel like cloth. " yeah they are why?" then he put his phone away. "because i wanted to i ask you if i can go with your hot sister dawn" i got pissed off "why you son of a bitch-" "actrually your sister gonna be my bitch while you stand there and watch so…" i got angry and slicing at him with my spear while he dodge all my attacks in a style. "(pant)(pant)(pant)(pant) you think dawn will go with a guy like you?" mac turn and smile all cool "i don't think….. i know" " trutch me…. i know a slut when i see one,can't wait to put my mouth into that tight pussy" he walk outside while i try to sneak attack him, but it didn't work he dodge it and grab my face "gra-,aaahh" i wasn't able to catch my breath. "the next time you do that….. i'll make sure that you really feel like hell…" then he fling me hard in the wall and slam the jail bar. i got up and form a fist and got angry and i swear "one of these day….. someone will defeat you guys and you finally give this up…." i got dizzy and fall down.

 _ **DAWN**_

as we walk ahead toward out the woods i saw that cute red hair kaijah infront of the small looking shop "sup guys, glad that you could make it" we walk towards the little shop "hey kai, how you doing?" i said happly. " kai? who kai?" dicky wonder. "kai you know short for kaijah" dicky just shake his head "so anyway what are you doing?" i said in a cute voice. "oh you know, doing my duties, watching out for rebels, the usual" he said with his hand in his jacket. i just laugh at his cuteness "wow! both cute and hard working-" dicky grab me and fling me aside "look, we don't have time for this" "what are you doing here?" dicky look piss off "hehe hey,hey come down i'll let find your brother but first-" kaijah snap his finger everything turn black and we turn glowly. " ok guys try to touch me" i grin and try to go but dicky hold me " uh...dawn that not what he meant, he mean attack him" "ooooohhhhhh! that…..sorry my mind gone wondering" i said in enbrass. "okay kaijah let's do this." dicky charge at him and he dodge dicky punch "come on, try again" kaijah joke. "ok… take this-" he just dodge again "really i didn't even need to used my power on this one" dicky get really piss off. " srew playing fair" dicky pick up a stick and swinging it trying to hit kaijah "wow…. even with all of that attack he still dodge dicky's attacks moves" dicky still trying to hit kaijah but he was too fast. "(pant)(pant)(pant) you think you all that, i bet you can't even throw a punch" then kaijah telport and reappear in dicky face "with h-" kaijah just flich dicky on the forhead like he was paper or something and dicky fly out to me and we both slam at a tree. then everything get back to normal, me and dicky get dizzy "uhhhh" we both say together " whoops, sorry about that" he walk towards us and help pick us up . " i just don't know my own strength sometimes" he smile and laugh as dicky just grunt and walk out to the small shop " uh… there a first aid at the bottom left" then turn to me and apologies "uhhh….sorry about that, i thougt he was the strong one type" i tell him it's okay "it's okay i just glad dicky okay, by the what was all of that" kaijah take out his phone " it was called smash out, it can knock a oppent out of the battle" i was amaze of this attack "smash out" i wonder if i can do that? "hey, can you teach my brother and me that move please,it can be useful" i try to convince him to teach us this move. he just sigh and agree "(sigh) okay….anything for you kid…." he snapp his hand and everthing turn black again. "okay…. the first thing to do is try to used a weapon or hand to damage a oppent….IF it's the last option, second when you do a attack or defense you must try to counter attack it so you get damage and trust me you don't want to take damage. it's like pain that won't end until you finish the battle, and finally…" i just look serious and not letting my guard down " just have fun, sorry but your not gonna be like that so their no point for telling you the next step" i look confuse " okay...let's just do this-" then his right eye glow and he slam me down and that hurt so bad! "aaaahhhhhhh!" i hit the ground hard. " did i mention that an opponent can do a counter attack as well" i got up " uh NO!" then he put his hand behind his head "oh sorry" then he explain " well you see when you have a battle sometimes your opponent used counter attack to dodge your attack they sometimes reverse it…. got it?" i shake my head. " okay, battle ENGAGE!" i started to glow as a weapon appear in my hand "whoa what's is this?" then kaijah explain " that your weapon an synth, it's because of your attitude and your bravery" i look at the syth " huh? it's actually funny you can't got a synth unless your proven worthy of a opponent…. let's see if that true?" i decided to attack but he dodge with my attacks " hehe do you know how to used that thing?" " no….but i can still try" i held onto my weapon. " yeah well… trying won't work in this world kid" his eyes glow and he punch me in the stomach and i back up a bit trying stand my ground "aaaahhhhh!(pant)(pant)(pant) my body felt like it crying from pain" i try to stand up again. "kid, you give up yet?" kaijah said and i really trying to not focus to the pain " i can't believe that i gonna say this, but this is the most fun i would ever have" i said holding my weapon tightly. " hehe for a person who is losing you sure are cheerful, that what i like about you…." "thank, i get that alot" then we continue . i used my syth and slice all over the place and he kept dodging them "why you guys keep attacking head on?" he telport and kick me on the back " aaaaahhhh!dah" i fall and drop my syth. i try to reach for my syth then kaijah step on my weapon " listen…..kid. i don't want to do this to you…..why don't you just quit and give up the challenge huh?" he say and wink at me. i knew he messing with my head but that give me an idea " so…...you saying i should gave up…" then he spoke " yeah, you know before it's get worse for you?" "trust me you don't want it to get rough….." then i smile and laugh. "well you know….. I LIKE IT ROUGH!" he got confuse " wha-" i grab and change my dicetion of my weapon "whoa-" i pull my syth and he fall and i used my syth to fly him high "NOW!" i jump high and getting ready for my special attack "SPECIAL MOVE!" kaijah look shock " wait wh-" he try to say something but it was too late " _**JUGEMENT FURY ATTACK**_ " that move make my voice ecoe the place and **SLICE** i damage him so hard that he fly out of the black zone " grraaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he slam to a tree and fall head first and that look funny " daaaffff" i run toward him and help him up. " so….how do i do?" he got up and fix his jacket " yeah, that was really cool that you used the weapon like you know how all your life" i grin and say thank "thank you, but this is really new to me i'm surprise that i can used this thing?". he just laugh " well at least you know how to smash out and now you earn this" he show a card and belt. " what's this?" i ask " it's an item that help you boost your power by 10%, and you can unlock more ability that you have within" then he give it to me and i say thank you and i go to dicky "come on bro, we got a brother to save" i grab him and drag him "thanks again for the practice, now we know what to do when your parther try to attack we be ready" he laugh "okay but remember what i said and i'll see you there" he wink and say goodbye "i'm rootin for you kid" i guagle and then walk to the next place. then i wonder….. do i have more power than i exspected?

 **TO BE CONTINUE…..**

 _ **NOBODY**_

" _ **i can't believe this… they are getting stronger by ever minute" the dark figure said. "what do we do master" mae said. "it's time we fair out the playing field… bring the killer" mae do as the figure told and called him. later he arrive "glad you can make it" the dark figure said. the killer spoke " what do you want my lord, how can i be in your service". " i want you and mae to hurt them down…. and once you find them… fuck them and twhen they on the weak spot…. bring them to me…..ALIVE!" the dark figure speak. " as you wish master…" the killer said. "but fuck them as a last option…." mae said. "fair enough now….GO!" the dark figure said. the killer reveal as ricky with a scrad in his right eye. he and mae go out to find them. "finally the real battle for the world have just begin…" the dark figure laugh evily as he turn off the montior.**_

 _ **whoa…...that…..was…...intense….. uh…. bye guy…. i guess…...**_


	10. sorry note

**hey guys sorry for taking a while with the upload but i got crazy with school and i forget the password for this account but here i am. and since i'm back i will do the story a bit longer than the others. so don't think i forgot about the story alright just telling you that just in case. later see you next time**


	11. Chapter 8: the war begin part 2

**HEY GUYS THIS ONE IS THE SAME THING BUT WITH SEX SO I JUST GIVING YOU A HEAD UP SO YOU KNOW SO ANYWAY HERE YOU GO THE CONTINUING OF TIME SWAP**

 _ **NOBODY**_

we continue the story as dicky and dawn find a way to look for the hideout their first must go to the city that have kaijah partner that waiting for them. inside the city their were a girl name kyutio that were battling a couple of the dark figure minions. "hhhhhaaaaa!" kyutio slash the one at the left and flich him out of the black zone "dddaaaahhhh" the male say as he fly into a building wall. "ha!wh-" the next male do a high attack from a sky and she dodge it "whoa!" she used her weapon on the ground to not fly and she slide a bit. the male minion was really getting pissed off "grah! why won't just give up!" he used his gun to shoot blasts. she jump forward and back and then run against the wall and somersault and slash him with her weapon and fly him hard in the ground. kyutio laugh "haha! who is bad now huh?" kyutio say as she walk off and one of the male minion shoot his gun. the blast hit her arm and it cause 154 damage. "aaaahhhh! what the fuck!" she feel weak and go on her knees "(pant)(pant)(pant)(pant) damn it! it got my fighting arm-" the male who shoot her grab her by the neck "gggaaahhhh!" and carry her up. "you got gut girl…..i like that-" the man that shoot her with the gun punch on her stomach "gggaaahhhh!" she cried out in pain. "but you also stupid by messing with us while we were having fun" he tighten his grap and were choking her "grah-aaahhh" she was about to passed out when two shadow figure show up and one them make spoke. "YO" then the both male and kyutio look at the dark figures. "hey bro…..are they the minions of the dark lord?" the other dark figure smirk and spoke "yep! no doubt about it… they are minions….look at the way they are dress...gonna be them…" then the sister grin "ha….they are pretty ugly son of a bitches" the male minions got really mad. "hey! who do you two asses think you are?" then the brother laugh "hahahaha….let just say….YOU WORST NIGHTMARE!" the shadow figure shown as dicky harper "ready….." dicky stand up and summon a sword. the other dark figure shown as dawn harper "okay….AYAM" dawn syth appear and the brother and sister is getting ready to battle. "aj and carlos vega…. for abusing a rebel….." dawn say as she hold her syth on her back with one hand "you're are fucking mine!" the males charge at dawn. "dicky i got this one…" they both gone on the air "let's go rape abusers.." dawn swap her syth around her hand and slash,slash,slash they fighting on a full moon. dawn used grim rapper slash and fly one of the male out of the zone. "CARLOS! grr…" aj used a shot gun to double blast and dawn dodge them and reflect it. "nice try…..but it have to take more than that to defeat me" aj got so mad that he used his final attack "take this you asshole bitch-" then out of nowhere dawn go behind him and slash he fall on his knees and got knock out. "ha…..weak ass….not worth our time" dawn say as her weapon disappear in thin air. "dicky how xj1k doing?" dawn said as she walk towards dicky. "not too bad a couple of damage but she gonna be alright" dicky said as he carried kyutio on his arm "well….let's hope so dicky….come on…" dawn pointed to a hotel "let's get to the hotel before more minion came and try to kill us". they went inside as they go to the front " one room please" dawn said "ahh! very good choice! i see you gonna have a threesome huh?! nice!" dawn and dicky look at each other " um…. i think you got a wrong idea-" dicky interrupt dawn " can you please give us a room, we got an injured person here and i think she bleeding now". "ok,ok here and enjoyed the room" dawn just roll her eye and take the key and go up the stairs with dicky "uh...why did we take the stars? you do know that this place have a elervitor right?" dawn just keep walking as she thought to herself "(can i really be that powerful….or was it a fluke and next time i get my ass kick)" dawn grunt as she continue walking across the hall. dicky was concern about dawn,he never see her like this "dawn are you okay?" dawn still pay no attention to her brother as she unlock the door. dawn got the door unlock and turn on the light, there were two beds and there were three of them "well….i guess i'll sleep in the floor-" dawn stop him "no…. i can't allow you to do that….i'll sleep in the floor" dicky was confuse. dawn would never sleep in the floor unless they sleepover. "okay...then i guess i'll put xj1k to a bed and then we can talk….alright" dicky walk off as dawn walk towards a slide door and open it then walk on the pouch. dicky used a first aid and put her in bed. "there-" dicky then notice dawn outside on the pouch looking at the stars and he walk towards her. "hey…" dawn just look and turn back "want to talk or something?" dawn just sigh and close her eyes "dicky can you be honest to me?" dicky look at dawn and respond "of course dawn, your my sister" dawn turn and open her eyes "do you think i'm acting all weird since we got here?" dicky didn't want to respond but got a answer that can't hurt her. "well….not really? you still you? and that's what important" dicky said laughing nervously "*sigh* i knew it, i am acting strange since i got here….even my family release it" she slide her back on the wall and crull herself. dicky sat next to her "dawn that not-" "that not what huh?! dicky do you know how it's feel to turn to yourself and say "do i really know who i am? does i even exist to get rape or get sex by your own mom?" dicky look at his sister as he feel sorry for his sister. "dawn listen if you can come do-" "DICKY I DON'T WANT TO COME DOWN ALRIGHT!" dicky see that his sister is upset about what has happen to her " *sigh* i'm sorry….it's just…. everything that happen to me are getting worse and worse, and the worse part is…" tears start falling on dawn face " *i enjoyed every last one of it?! i mean what is wrong with me? why i'm like this?" dicky try to respond but nothing came in mind. "do i like it because i'm like a slut that don't give a fuck about anything happen to me or anyone around me?" more tears run down on her face "or this was what i was destined to be...a person who like it because of my determination to do so?" dicky comfort her "look at me...i'm becoming a person that i don't want to me…..and no one can't do anything about this problem". "not even you….i should just give up and kill myself to end this misery". dicky held tighter "no, you won't…." dawn look at dicky " you maybe those things in the past, but it wasn't your fault… i should be there for and-" dawn pull away. "dicky don't…. i don't want to get all crazy again…" dicky walk to her "what's wrong all i were doing-" "DICKY LISTEN! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I'LL FALL IN LOVE YOU AND WE'LL HAVE SEX ALRIGHT!" dicky then look at the ground " oh yeah...forgot about that…." dawn then feel sorry for yelling at him and hug him. "i'm sorry...it's just that….you're my brother and….it would feel like i will be vaulting you" dicky understand but dawn and dicky can't fight the feeling for each other. they both kiss and held tight together. they both stop kissing and look at each other "um...sorry i just-" dawn kiss back and it was a little bit longer than the first and let go " i know, but you stop right? i know that feeling….even if it's wrong"dicky and dawn laugh and held hands and walk towards the bed. "ok, i think we should get some rest" dawn agree "yeah you right….night" dawn got off the bed when dicky stop her "wait-" dawn turn around "if you want…..you can sleep next to me? n-not in that way dawn" dicky laugh nervously and dawn laugh "okay dicky,but remember what i said…..no sex alright?" "don't worry i promise, now get in…" dawn climb up and cover next to dicky and they go to sleep. later at midnight kyutio was alsleep when she hear a strange sound from the bathroom. "uh...what's that sound" kyutio got out of bed and go to the bathroom and take a peak. in the bathroom it was dawn that was fingering herself and moaning all over the tube. "aaaaahhhhh!fffuuuccckkk yyyeeeaahhh!" kyutio was shock, how can someone can be that powerful and yet so horny at the same time. "wow….can't believe that-" the bathroom door get open by dawn and kyutio fell down. "uuhh...hi?" dawn grab her and take her inside the bathroom "so...you were spying on me huh?" kyutio was getting nervous "uh… i was, but it wasn't for my amusement or anything-" dawn eyes glow and grab her shirt tighter "so….you like what you see?" dawn say as she were curling her hair. "un..no? i'm not a gay or anything?" dawn grin and started to feeling her up "your body, it can of cute…" kyutio then reliease were going on "dawn…..don't...you can't do this-" dawn kiss her and look at her sexy "(oh no...just as i thought...the souce of power is curropting her mine… she now thinking like she a wild girl, got to do something)" dawn put her on the sink and touching her body. "dawn listen….i know i'm cute and thanks for the comment but-" dawn put a finger on kyutio mouth to shut her up. "shh..babe you don't have to worry about it?" dawn unbutton the shirt "because i'm gonna give you a rough time". dawn pulled out a black dildo and take out the cloth "now…. knee down and suck it" kyutio refuse and dawn grab her "etheir you suck it or i fuck you so hard that i'll make you cum and bleed until i decided to stop fucking you alight?!" kyutio still refuse so dawn put on the strap on and pin her down and pull down her pants and panties. "okay bitch….have it your way…." dawn shove the dildo so hard in the ass that kyutio gasp and moan as dawn stroke hard and fast. "this is what you get for not listen to me bitch" dawn keep fucking her until she cum but dawn didn't stop, she just keep going. "ow! stop that started to hurt-" dawn put back the cloth and contiue fucking her " shut the fuck up, your my bitch and i can do whatever i want with you got it!" dawn said and do ten more shove and pulled it out and make a command "now…...SUCK IT HARD AND NICE BITCH!" dawn take out the cloth and dawn make her knee down and used her hair to grab to force her to suck it " yeah babe…..is that so hard" dawn tease as kyutio suck her dildo. "i know you like the taste of your cum in your mouth" kyutio look at dawn and dawn grin and force her to chock on the dildo. "oh yeah, i like when you chock on my cock...make me turn on" dawn said as she make her go faster and harder. "fuck…. yeah…..keep going my bitch….keep sucking my cock" dawn go faster as she fuck kyutio on her mouth and for a good 30 minute she decided to take out the dildo out of her mouth . "good girl… now ride my cock bitch" dawn say sexy and put kyutio on top of her and make her bounce up and down fast and hard. kyutio just moan as she enjoyed the ride of dawn dildo "aahh yeah!keep bouncing on my cock….you look so hot right now" dawn feel herself lost on the sex that she make kyutio bounce harder and faster "dawn…. i think you gone a litte too far with this-ooohh" kyutio feel herself cum and she cum all over the dildo and dawn just make her bounce 3 more time slowly and take her off and smile. "good...job-" dawn go unconouse and kyutio look at dawn and feel sorry for her "oh dawn… i don't really blame you…" kyutio put her clouth on and put dawn clouth on her too and clean the mess they made. "with a bad mother who do a bad example…." kyutio carry dawn up "so you just do the samething" kyutio put dawn next to dicky and cover them and go to her bed. "(wow….a person that are poerful and sexual active? i can see why people die from him…)" kyutio look at dawn "(dawn….try to fight it…...please...stop having see as your drive….)". kyutio close her eyes and try to go to sleep "(or else….that will be your down fall….)" kyutio gone asleep

 **well that it for now and i hope that long enough for you guys. well until next time see you guys later….bye**


	12. trailor 1

**WARNING:this is a test story for the serie and if you want it to be then i put it but if you comment it . with that said i hope you enjoyed the test story**

 _ **the judgement palace nobody log test #1**_

dawn walk towards the doors and walk though them and see kaijah having the hoodie on his head….. "hi…...you been busy huh?" dawn walk closer to him with a cold eyes that have no pouple on it "so i got something to tell youah…..do you think that everyone include your brother dicky deserve that cruel thing you did?" dawn grin and summon her weapon "i don't know….they were holding me back….even that hoe laffy" dawn said. kaijah laugh "hhhhahahahahahahahahaha…...alright…..so here a better question" kaijah put down the hoodie "do you want to feel fucking hell…. cuase if you came one step closer, you really feel like that you wish you was never been born…" kaijah said as dawn laugh evily and walk closer with her cold eyes "well...first off i don't give a fuck and second…." dawn drag her weapon on the floor making a screehing sound "i love a good fight….do you cutie?" dawn laugh evily. kaijah knew that she was gone….the dark lord control gone to the max "okay..i guess you won't listen to reason dawn…." the room goes dark " _i guess i got to kill you then…"_ kaijah used hold heart that turn dawn heart blue and slam her down really hard and spikes stab her but she laugh at the pain. then fly her at the wall and kaijah started to cry "hahaha, this is fun-" dawn said as kaijah send skull to blast her all over her _**blast!blast!blast!BLAST!**_. dawn was on the floor bleeding hard "dawn i'm sorry, but it was for the best-" dawn just get up and started to laugh and smile with blood all over " wow…..that was cool, this is really getting excited….let's keep going" dawn then laugh evily and warbe left and right "what the… how can that be…." dawn just cuckle as she lick her bloody lips and used her weapon to slam kaijah at a wall. dawn just laugh crazy "ahahahahahahahahaha…. _oh_! he flow…" dawn laugh and grin evily . kaijah look shock and see what power she cable of _**the power of death**_. then dawn get ready to attack "now….DIE!" dawn run towards kaijah and he dodge it but.. _slash_ "gah...what!" she slash the wall in half clean "she really acting like a grim reaper...this is why the dark want her...she is powerful-" dawn smile and _SLASH…_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE….**_


	13. Chapter 9: the truth about dawn:the 4 m

**NOBODY**

in the middle of the night while the "event" happen the dark killer aka ricky used his O.L.D.W.A.T.C.H to spy on his brother and sister. "so they finally make it huh?" mae smile "look like dawn learn a new trick or two….inside and outside of battle" ricky look at mae "it's because the timeline here is messing with her mind…." ricky smirk " and we can used that for our advantage, let's move on" mae answer "why are we moving, can we just break in the hotel?" ricky continue walking towards the next location that they might stop next "because i may have a idea of what is the place they will be stopping" mae was confuse, but follow him anyway….

 _ **NICKY**_

i got chin up to a chair as i see a screen that show what dicky and dawn was doing "grah! i don't want to watch no more-" the guards laugh as they like to see me suffer as i see what happen to dawn and the bathroom "event" happen. " now you see why i kidnapped you…" i turn around "huh? WHO'S THERE!" it was the dark lord with mac by him. " oh it's you, cruel and rapist...what do you want now?" the dark lord laugh "i just want to see if my favorite prisoner are enjoying the show as we do?" i grunt. "cut the shit, why are doing this?" the dark lord spoke "well you see….long ago there were a boy that were making a source that can change a human being to a super human. now there a four main power that i want the most but i cannot beat. a knight,a killer, a spear artist, and a grim assassin monster." i gasp as i release that the same powers we get when we came on this timeline. probably why we get kidnapped and control for….he want our powers….no matter what. "so when we came here.." "you guys gain that power, four stupid brats. but here is a good news….well for me that is….when i control the grim assassin person, no superhuman….not even the main three powers can stop it or her for that matter" i was shaking as i release why i was in this...not to get control, but as bait. "so...you just using dawn for her powers" then mac respond "yeah….and also when we get dawn on our side the dark lord said that i can have her as my bitch as soon as he done with her" i got mad and try to move but it was useless. "hahaha..enjoy the show.."they both leave as i continue watching the screen. "dawn…..please fight it…. for the sake of the world…. for the sake of yourself".

 _ **DICKY**_

i wake up as i see both dawn and kyutio are gone "wait where they-" _**BOOM!**_ i hear them outside of the pool. outside dawn and kyutio battle it like it's to the death "hhhhaaa!" kyutio slash dawn with her special attack " _ **flaming hammer**_ " and dawn dodge it and used " _ **soul ripper**_ " and 12 slash were used, but kyutio deflect everyone of it cause her for be weaken "dah…..that some power-" _**slash**_ "wha-" dawn make her freeze by that sneak attack and _**bam**_ she get 170 damage. "dddddaaaaahhhh!" kyutio spit out blood. dawn release what she have done "oh my god! are you okay?" dawn run to help her while i just get there to see kyutio bleeding. " hey? what's going on here?" i asked as dawn respond "we were doing a spairing match when i do my special attack and make kyutio get hurt….sorry" dawn apologies to kyutio as i ask "are you okay kyutio?" then kyutio responded "i'm okay….just...a little...aaahhh" dawn help her up "don't worry i got you-" then all of a sudden dawn somehow heal kyutio and us three were surprise of what dawn can do. "whoa dawn… how do you did that?" i said as dawn look at her hands and it was filled with kyutio old blood and it turn blue "i...don't know? it's kind of look….tasty…" dawn eyes turn cold as she about to lick the blood, but i stop her. "DAWN STOP!" dawn eyes turn normal as she notice what she was about to do "huh? oh sorry….i just lose myself" dawn form a fist with her glove on her hand. i was worried...it's getting worse and worse "dawn..why don't you pick our things and get us some ice for kyutio head okay?" dawn look ashame at her act. "oh...okay...i'll do that…" dawn walk away and go to the hotel looking sad. "oh man...i didn't mean like that? i just….want her to help" i feel bad for saying that to my sister and i didn't mean it. then kyutio begin to speak "uh dicky…." i turn my head to kyutio "i...uh...got something to tell you" i look confuse. **30 minute later….** "wow….so why didn't you fight back?" kyutio knew the reason why "because if i do she etheir make me doing something else or she kill me after the sex" i look at the ground as she continue. "and the worse part is….she is good at it...it's like a boy was fucking me for real" then kyutio used her shirt to cover her mouth "and…..i wanted her to continue even if it's wrong...i just want to grab her and tell her that i want her to fuck me like that again ever night-" i started to think of the clues as i listen to her " because you can't stop...right?" she look surprise "how do you know-" "it's because she make love to me as much as i make love to her in that why, i know it's wrong but….this world is turning people into sex freaks" "so we really need to stop him in etheir to stop dawn and everyone from having sex as the main daily things" kutio said happy. "yeah,but…" kyutio look at me "even if we get their, people even dawn may try to stop us…" "what do you mean?"i tell her "think about it? don't you think everytime we get closer to save nicky and try to rest for a mount something stop us in a sexual way, incuded dawn" kyutio was sad because it's the truth. "so you're saying is-" "if we don't stop him soon….he make dawn turn against us and when that time comes-" kyutio respond "we must kill or defeat dawn…." kyutio rest her head on my neck as she release that we got to do that someday. "i know….but we got do it in etheir to stop her from killing or sexing anyone…"

 _ **dawn**_

"i don't know what to do,i don't know what to do,i don't know what to do!" i started pinicing as i release that i can't control myself not even for training "i nearly kill kyutio, not to mention i rape her in the bathroom last night….what the hell is wrong with me!" i try to stay calm and try to stay positive. "okay,okay….try to stay calm and bring the ice for kyutio" "even if she need mor than that-" i freeze as my head pounding as my eyes turn cold "( _ **dawn…..can you hear me dawn?)**_ " i drop the bag of ice "yes...i can hear you master…." i said in a dead tune voice. " _ **(i can see that you growing stronger both physical and sexual are you…)**_ i try to fight it "ggggrrrraaaaahhhh!try to fight it, try to…" i can't fight it...it's like when you love someone and you can't help but make love to them. " _ **(why are you fighting for huh? it's just a waste of time, just to whatever the hell you want...just do one thing….KILL THEM!)**_ " i started to smile wickly and tranform to my battle mode with my syth weapon. "time to kill some bitches" i laugh evilly as i can't control my actions. i walk down the stairs dragging my weapon to outside until the door man talk to me "hey!" i stop "what did i told you, no weapon allow!" i turn around and smile innortcent with cold eyes. "hello do you need something?" the doorman get mad "i want you to put away your weapon….NOW!" i walk towards him with my weapon "so...you want put away my weapon?" i said "uh… y-yeah it's against hotel rules-" i speed my way to him and slam him at a wall "listen….. small dick man… i'm in a very important mission and you stop me…" i pointed the syth to him " do you know what i do to people that try to me….hmp?" he was getting nervous "uh.." i chock him " i rip there head off" i lick my lips and rise my weapon "gggaaahhh!" the doorman sream as dicky and kyutio hear. " what was that?" dicky said. " i believe that came from the hotel-" they both release what going on "DAWN!" they both race to try to stop me as if they can. they burst though the glass door. "STOP DAWN!" dicky said "you don't have to do this-" they both was shock "OH MY GOD"

 **well that all for now and what do you think does it put the story line together. and like i said only used sex or abuse to fight the scenes. well until the next chapter...see you next time LATER!**


	14. Chapter 10: dawn goes too far

**OKAY GUYS SO I DECIDED. SINCE PEOPLE SOON ARE PROBABLY GONNA READ THESE STORIES CHAPTER I JUST GONNA STOP WITH THE RAPE AND ABUSE IN A SEXUAL WAY. NOW IT GONNA BE IN BLOODY WAY,IT'S BETTER THAN ALL THE IDEA I EVER HAVE. BUT I THINK I'LL STILL PUT SEX SECTION HERE AND THERE BUT NOT AS MUCH AS IT WAS BEFORE. SO ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

 _ **NOBODY**_

"okay dawn, that enough with this sex thing!" dicky said. "yeah! it's getting out of hand, not all the time that you got to suck or sex with others" kyutio said. "and if you don't listen to reason…" dicky summon his sword "you'll listen to force" dawn just laugh and fling the doorman at the side "aaahhh" the doorman scream. "you can try…" dawn hold her syth with one hand "but it won't make a difference, i can't be stop...friend or family" dawn said. "that the last straw.." kyutio summon her hammer "i'm tried of her thinking that she bad ass or something…. BATTLE ENGAGE" everything turn black as always "wait how that happen?" dicky asked. "that how to challenge someone to a battle, i'll explain later" kyutio said as she attack dawn and dawn dodge. "what's wrong?" dawn said as kyutio kept swinging her hammer "come on-" dawn slash kyutio and fly her to the ground "da". "kyutio, ggggrrrraaahhhh" dicky slash his sword around "why….can't….we …...hit ….you!" dawn keep dodging the attacks. dicky try to used special attacks _**mighty sword**_ dawn dodge, _**hero slash**_ dawn deflect it, _**ultra warrior**_ dawn absorb it. "wh-" dicky was shock of what he seeing "well this was fun…." dawn make the attack ten time bigger and stronger "but this little game is over" dawn pitch the power and it hit dicky "dddddaaaaahhhhhh!" dicky fly and fall hard next to kyutio. kyutio wake up "uh...what happen?" kyutio see dicky damage badly "*gasp* dicky….. what did dawn done?!" dawn came closer to them "time to die now…." dawn said with her cold eye. "wait a sec…..that it!" kyutio grab her weapon and used her super special move _**SPECIAL MOVE, SOLO BLING**_ then hammer glow and she slam it to the ground. the floor do a wave that can confuse a foe and dawn was blind "ooowwww! fuck my eyes!" dawn was in pain with her eyes as kyutio carry dicky out of the zone and everything was normal . so kyutio run outside and put dicky to a tree to hide for a while so that dawn won't hurt him "i hope dawn won't find you….stay safe" kyutio grab her weapon and head back to find dawn. she walk by the hotel and see dawn with bleeding eyes and hands, now that the attack effect dawn. her eyes are now black with red pouple. "that was a mess up move you did kyutio…" dawn come out of the hotel "whoa...dawn i didn't mean to-" "mess my whole eyes up, well you did and now…. I'LL LOVE TO KILL YOU SLOWLY AS I RIP YOU APART!" dawn was mad for what kyutio did to her. "dawn stop, we don't have to-" dawn speed to her and grab her "oh but i want to….." dawn cut kyutio with her syth "aaahhhh…...grah…*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* *pant*" dawn grab kyutio by her hair "know you see a little glims of my strength…" dawn cut her again "aaaahhhh" kyutio scream "time to give a painful time" dawn then slam her to the ground. "oh look, someone bleeding" dawn step on her face "that's what you get for doing THIS TO ME!" dawn step a bit harder causing kyutio to scream louder "aaaaaahhhhhhh! STOP!" dawn smile at her pain. "stop? why would i stop? i want you to feel my pain-" dawn step even further "ggaahh" kyutio started crying "and you want me to stop because you crying? HELL NO!" dawn watch her crying. "d-dawn…..p-please i k-know that...t-that you d-don't give a s-s-shit about me b-but -" dawn was getting annoyed so she go a tiny bit further "ggggggrrrraahhhhhh!stop!please dawn….i-i'm s-sorry…." "you sorry? YOU SORRY! listen honey… i don't give a shit about you or your sorry" dawn put her weapon next to kyutio head and mark her "you know what that mean?" kyutio respond by crying to the pain "that mean you are own now...by me!" dawn raise her foot and let kyutio go "so now we can continue but.. you better hurry or….you'll be dead were you stand….". kyutio try to stand up but _**CRACK**_ "ggggrrraaaahhhhh!" kyutio feel like her body is cracking. "s-so….that it huh…" kyutio fall in one feet "hehehe….you m-maybe dicky sister…. b-but that look in your eye…" kyutio snap "LOOK LIKE THE RIPPER HIMSELF!" kyutio transform to her second form. there were dust everywhere and dawn look at her new form "wow….that look cool" kyutio have a headband with her hammer have spikes in it. she also have a chin on her hand and finally she have boots. kyutio open her eyes that the right turn orange. "now…..let's go…..gggrrraaahhhhh" the mark make her power weaken by -1 percent. "like i said, your mine….no matter how much power you have" dawn said as she getting ready to attack. "(oksy….okay….just need to knock her out so we can meet kaijah and laffy in the outter city-" _**crack**_ "ggggaaahhhh…..this pain…..it's like…." kyutio eyes turn black and red as dawn. "dah!(come on!try to fight it...at least until i defeat her)" dawn fly to kyutio and swing her syth around _**slice,slice,slice,SLICE**_ kyutio take 69 damage. "dawn…" kyutio send mini hammars to dawn and she dodge it "i'll will defeat you…" dawn laugh and _**slice**_ kyutio hard and cause her to take 101 damage. "no matter what power you have…" kyutio used her attack _**fury boom**_ dawn take damage from it. "as long we have breath in our body…" dawn slice her causing her to get 150 damage . "WE WILL DEFEAT EVIL LIKE YOU!" kyutio used her second powerful attack _**SONIC BOOOOOOOOOMMM**_ it make an opponent take 999 damage and dawn fly towards a wall. "*pant* *pant* *pant* that's that…..wh-" dawn walk out of the wall cover with blood and smiling wickedly "b-but that was… my-" kyutio fall on her knees crying. "see what i mean kyutio….." dawn grab her shirt and lift up kyutio up "when i said you're mine….. you're mine…." dawn fling kyutio in the air and _**slice**_ she take 99999 damage and fall to the ground. dawn walk to kyutio damage body " c-can't believe it… i g-guess….you win d-dawn" dawn grab on to her hair " will time to kill you" dawn lift her weapon to the sky " i hope you happy…. because when your brother and the others find out…. they will be disappointed…" _**SLICE.**_ dawn and kyutio was shock to see who it was…... "how-" it was dicky that block the attack from dawn "dawn...you gone too far…. _ **GGGGGGRRRRAAAAHHHHH**_ " dicky transformation fly dawn to the hotel "dicky…." kyutio see dicky glowing green. "swordchla….come to me….." his sword zoom past the hotel and glid to dicky hand. dicky came out again "ow! damn that dicky-" dawn look at her brother "hmmm….he getting serious huh?" dicky eyes turn white and brown "dawn...you did this and don't even listen to kaijah warning and now…. _ **you're gonna pay for this!**_ " dicky power up along with his sword turn long and sharp "it can't be….. _KNIGHT WARRIOR" kyutio said as_ dawn look happy. "finally… the real battle begin…" dawn said as dicky look at kyutio " kyutio stay out of this...even if dawn kill me do not engage okay…." kuytio shake head. " let's go!" dicky fly towards dawn

 _ **to be continue…..**_

don't go away, another time swap chapter are coming up the next day on scratchfanfac's


	15. new story trailor

_**new story trailer**_

 _ **hi i'm leo, leo shoe. me and my friends are gonna have an adventure that you won't ever forget…...well i hope you won't forget….hehe**_

 _ **leo:are you sure these are the powerpuff girls? i thought they would be smaller than that like the cartoon?**_

 _ **leo get slap from buttercup and fly into the wall**_

 _ **leo:dddddaaaaahhhhhh!**_

 _ **booommm right at a hard wall**_

 _ **max:oh! you just get bitch slap son!**_

 _ **dan: that gonna hurt**_

 _ **dar:you said it**_

 _ **well i didn't say we where perfect people in the world**_

 _ **blossom:leo hit the monster from the left!**_

 _ **leo:you got it**_

 _ **leo run towards the monster**_

 _ **leo:hhhhaaaaaaa!**_

 _ **then he fall and get slam in a pole**_

 _ **leo:ddaahh!ow!**_

 _ **the powerpuff girls was sweating**_

 _ **all:o…..kay**_

 _ **but when they need help...we get the job done**_

 _ **blossom:let go of me!**_

 _ **buttercup:so not cool!**_

 _ **bubble:soooo gross!get off**_

 _ **the powerpuff was in trouble**_

 _ **leo:okay guys, let's do this!**_

 _ **the team transform to…..**_

 _ **KAIMECHI MIGHT**_

 _ **what's kaimechi might….well you just need to wait and see….**_

 _ **blossom:hey leo who are you talk to?**_

 _ **buttercup:yeah what with that noise and stuff?**_

 _ **bubble: yeah and are you recording?**_

 _ **leo :GET OUT OF HERE! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAVE THE TOWN OR SOMETHING!**_

 _ **all:nope!and we glad!**_

 _ **leo: gah!**_

 _ **POWERPUFF GIRLS: KAIMECHI MIGHT HEROES**_

 _ **A BRAND NEW SERIES**_

 _ **SATURDAY 4, 2017**_

 _ **only on…..**_

 _ **all:SCRATCHFANFAC'S!**_

 _ **leo:GGGGGGEEEEETTTTTT OOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTT!**_


	16. Chapter 11: the killer war trailor

Come on...just breathe...

Grah! oufff! Why are y- gruh!

She your sister...

Dawn slash him 5x the max

Aaaahhhhhhh!

Dicky is getting tired of fighting

Even if she doing all of this...

Dawn walk towards Dicky with a smile

She must have a reason...

THIS TIME...

Dawn slashs her brother to bleed

THIS SWAP...

Dawn kill kyutio and take their souls

GONNA BE KILL...

Dawn destroy laffy and take his power

OR BE KILLED...

Dawn open the gate of judgement hall and see kaijah with his hoodie

So... it's have come to this huh?

Dawn look at kaijah with her blood eyes and walk closer

Sorry laffy...I should of listen to you...

Kaijah close his eyes and open them again with a judgement eye look at dawn

You're a SOUL KILLER!

Kaijah judgement eyes glow and ... BLASTED

TIME SWAP: the killer war beginning

RATED: M for mature

And check the others stories of scratchfanfac's


	17. Chapter 12: the choice

"I...I... can't believe my skills gone to the max... but it won't last long, better used it quickly before times run out" Dicky said as he got in a sword stance. "(Dawn is always predictable but smart at the sametime... the move maybe the same but she may fake it in the last minute...)" Dicky said in his head "(if I gonna beat or damage dawn I got to do the unexpected... IT'S THE ONLY WAY!)". "(Dicky never been this serious about anything except girls...got to say, he got guts... too bad I got to ripped it off of him)" dawn said as she called her syth. "(This is it... the choice that determines which time line is gonna come true like my dreams...)" kyutio see her dreams flash before her : dawn slam dicky, grab him, and stab him hard enough to die on dawn hands as she laughed at her dead brother. Two:dicky flinch dawn and shove his sword to dawn head as she drop her weapon and fall knees first and face last "sorry dawn,but it was for the best" dicky walk away from his bleeding sister. "(D-dah... I don't want to think about it-)". Dicky boost to dawn and clash together and make smoke from miles. "Dah!" Dicky slash dawn and fly dawn and follow her. "What happened to all that power you had awhile ago?!" Dicky gone ahead and send dawn in the air. "This is it!" Dicky is using his special move" your final battle of your life" dawn fall down and dicky used his move to stab dawn in the heart "DEATH GENOCIDE" and Dawn stand there dripping blood in the floor. "*Gasp* dicky ... no... what have you done..." dawn was just watching her blood dripping on the sword "huh?is that it?" Dicky was shock that his sister is still alive. "B-but...how can you survived that-" dicky stop talking as he see dawn shove her syth in his chest "*gasp*...wha...how did you-" dawn smile at Dicky pain and kick dicky in the ground "dah!". Kyutio cover her mouth as she noticed that dawn do a cruel thing to her brother "dicky..." kyutio said. Dicky try to get up but his body feel like giving up right now "have enough yet?" Dawn walk closer to him "n-never as long as I live I will take you down...even if it mean killing you or myself" dawn stop of a sec and laugh "heheheheheheh...and why would you do that Dicky?" Dawn said as she look at her brother. "Because... Because...'' Dicky can't say a word because he can't get to his sister,she is gone...or so he thought. "Dawn...I'm done, I can't beat you..." dicky look at kyutio and back to dawn. " If I keep going...I will die in shame...shame killing my sister, I know you have determined to KILL and to make people suffer but... that's not the way..." kyutio get what dicky doing, he trying to get his sister back. "Dicky is right...you maybe strong and all but all that strength doesn't matter if you kill everyone you love and used their power for them dark Nation..." dicky then see dawn trying to fight the control. "Dicky... kyutio... i-" dawn eyes glow and she try to stay control her determination of killing and turn back to her normal state "grah! Come on...try to not to be... a KILLER" dawn is trying her best but it was too much so dicky and kyutio get up trying to ignore the pain and try to help her. "Dawn we just want to help you" kyutio said walking with dicky to dawn "dawn please...just drop your weapon -" dicky said when dawn spoke "NO! Grah! Need to get back to my room..." dawn slam herself in a tree a hurt her back"aaaahhhhhhh! Ow...my back...I can't move my...body-" dicky run toward dawn with kyutio "dawn!are you-" dawn get angry. " I SAID...NO!" Dawn send knifes at them but that didn't stop them. They fall on their knees and dicky rest in her shoulder while kyutio try to stand up. "*Gasp* dicky...are you-" "dawn... please don't hesitate to call me for help okay..." dicky get up from her shoulder and huge her. Dawn was in shock to why she still is forgiven after all the pain she bring to them. "Dicky why...why are you like this? Why don't you used your ultimate move to kill me? I don't...i don't..." dicky tell in her ear. "Because even if a person who responsible for all the killing, always deserve a chance... don't you think" dawn look at Dicky and to kyutio that was smiling. And she smile "huh? You guys are weird you know that right?" Dawn said as she was crying and laughing "yeah, yeah we are" they both say. 


	18. season 2 trailor

scratch idea that might happen in the next two-three chapter

their a girl named kat kooler or should i say kat killer. she play us all with her kindness like we where ponds. and now that she killed the main strong friends we know it up to us to stop her…

mac tell may to close the doors so that she can't escape "close the door…..and don't open it no matter what alright?" may press the button and close the door. kat walk in and see mac and smile "kitty…...i see our next target, and a cute one too". "i'm not falling for that trick kat killer, you are a monster and you must DIE!" mac raise his hand and summon _**iron fists**_ turn his hands to iron. "aw! so cute, pretty boy want to fight"kat giggle and turn serious " _ **you trader…**_ " kat call her "friend" "kitty? what do you want to do to the trader?" kitty whisper to her " _oh!_ we can do that... _KILL HIM!" kitty turn to a violent monster and try to attack mac but he dodge and punch kitty. then kat move in front and slam him down. "grah-" he flip up and land on his feet._ "*pant**pant**pant*pant*wow….she tougher than i thought?" mac look at may and the others then turn to kat"hmm…...i guess we can do this the hard way huh?" he stand up straight and make his eyes glow yellow. "what is he up to…." kat said. " _kai…..RAY!" mac send a ray of brightness and she take it._ "YES! he got her!" nicky said. "no….he did not…...look at the blast" laffy said as nicky look at the blast and mac. the blast is changing "ga- it's changing to her own" "huh- what the" mac look at kat as she doesn't have a scratch on her. "ha! no matter, ha-" nothing happen "w-what the hell, my powers are not working-" "you mean my power mac" kat raise her hand and a green glow was on hand. "whoa….holy f-" mac get blasted hard and get flinch into the ground. "*pant* *pant* how did she-" "no..no,no,NO" he released that his power "no, that's not possible….. KAI RAY….KAI RAY-" kat grab him and fly him up "what are do-IIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG" kat used another blast " _ **kai…**_ " mac fall and "uh….wh-" " _**RAY!**_ " mac fall into the ground. "dah!ouf! uh…" mac laid their as kat walk toward him " come on mac, you can do it…." kyutio said as dawn look at mac. "hmm…( what's up with dawn)" kaijah said. "time to die pretty boy, too bad i kind of like you the most" kat getting ready to kill mac "(growl) kat…." dawn eye begin to glow as she started to floated off notice her power and hold her hand "dawn-" dawn lose her cool at run towards kat "NO!" kaijah said. "hhhhaaaa!" dawn punch her but she missed and kat grab dawn neck as she was choking "grah-" kat was smiling as she was dawn suffer "dawn no! don't hurt her! please!" kaijah said then kat stab through her soul heart. everyone gasp of shock even mac "*gasp* huh? that what get for jumping in (laughing to death)" dawn laugh until she unconscious in kat hands. kat drop dawn dead body on the floor "at last, the final soul….not what i expect but i'll take it" kat give it to kitty as mac run to dawn "dawn...dawn…..DAWN! come on….dawn?" kaijah push mac away as he take a look at dawn "hmmm…..poor dawn…..she's dead". everyone scream "WHAT!" kaijah look at dawn as he started to flashback at her offer to go out with him "{hey, do you want to go out with me?}" kaijah spit out his water and blush"{uh...okay, just tell me when dawn}". "{uh...how about saturday,after the plan to trap kat kool?}" "{ ahahahaha…..okay, it's a date}" "{oh yay-i mean cool}" kaijah kiss her on the cheek "{(giggling)}" _ **end of flashback**_

"i'm sorry, i should of protect you…dawn"

 _ **Time Swap: the claw story**_

 _ **rated:M for mature**_


	19. Chapter 13:a badness of the time

_**hey guys i wasn't doing this for a while so i decided to do it again. so anyways let's start a long but short story of TIME SWAP**_

"the time have come…..for the reaper soul to unleash to the world and they will bow down to me the darklord of *********. put ricky on the monitor" the darklord said. "ricky, we got a change of plan….come back to the lair….i'll bring the boy of the sister as bait".

as the dicky,dawn, and kyutio was walking towards the darklord lair they see someone familiar next to a stranger. "kaijah!it been 3 days! where are the rebels!" laffy said as he stomping his feet on the ground. "hey, laf come on be patience man. don't be a HOT head." kaijah said as dicky them notice them " hey? isn't that-" dawn push dicky as she see kaijah "it's kaijah! hey! over here!hello!" kaijah release the voice " oh hey,sup cutie" dawn giggle as kyutio was confuse. " uh...does dawn have a-" "crush on kaijah, i know man" dicky said "kaijah? who are you talking to?" laffy said. "oh just to some rebels" kaijah said "oh okay" laffy said to kaijah. "in 3…...2…..1…..aaaaannnnddd….." kaijah waited for laffy to notices and he did a second later " WAIT! rebels!" kaijah role his eyes "about time, yes they are rebels." kaijah got an idea "hey! i got it! how about you battle those two….." kaijah transport next to dawn " and i got this hot chick okay? okay!" "to b-battle that is not to date or anything" "wait what?" "what?" kaijah said as dawn can't believe what she is hearing and blush. "hmmm…...you weird? but me too, LET'S BBBAATTTLLLLEEEEE" everything turn black as laffy turn to dicky and kyutio "let's see if you can dodge this" laffy used an easy attack _**spear rush**_ and 3 spears came in each side and kyutio and dicky dodge them all. "ha!this guys is too easy" dicky said "don't underestimate your opponent dicky, he can be powerful" kyutio said as dicky just say whatever and charge at him but kaijah appear and used _**special attack**_ _**duo**_. "what the-" they both blast dicky out of zone "aaaaaahhhhh" he slam on kyutio. "huh? what's that ?" dicky said as he released that he was touching kyutio's breast "uh….sorry" dicky run toward laffy trying to forget the landing "uh…..that's okay(i guess?)". kyutio trying to focus to forget as well and run next to dicky "okay! let's try a _**clash combo**_ got it?" "okay! let's do it" they both transport and were moving so fast that laffy can't see them. "what the- where did they go? on my god stop moving!" laffy said. "okay if you say so!' they both attack him with _**flash mod**_ and it cuz 99damage, almost to the point that they won. "don't count me out just yet rebels, dodge this and i'll used my _utra attack_!" laffy used gravity to slam dicky into kyutio "ow" they both say together. "hahahahahahaha, still think that you can beat me rebels!" dicky help kyutio up and try to come up with a plan. "okay, now what dicky?" dicky try and think, then he got it "got it, how about this!" dicky hold his sword and summon _**light spear**_ and laffy dodge two and slam the blast back to the ground. "ha! wh-" they were gone "wait again? what's nexts!" laffy look around and see his partner flirting with the rebels "so i said (don't be a HOT head) get it?" kaijah said and dawn giggle at the joke. laffy get mad"KAIJAH! YOU SUPPOSE TO FIGHT THE REBEL! NOT TO FLIRT WITH HER!" dawn and kaijah look at laffy "oh! right,right,right…...got it laf" kaijah used his _lazy_ attack to dawn. "TAKE THIS! a flower for a cute girl like you" dawn was amaze "oooowwww, a flower for me! thanks" dawn take the flower and put it on her hair. "KAIJAH KAICHI!THAT'S NOT YOU'RE _**SPECIAL ATTACK**_!OH! FORGET IT!" laffy go back to search for the rebels and _**slash**_ "grah-"

100 damage from laffy. "grah…..huff….puff…..y-you got me…. i guess you can finish me off now" laffy look at the ground but kyutio put his up "don't be disappointment laffy, you did great" kyutio said smiling. " yeah, i was doubting you but i guess i got a little carry away" dicky said as he and kyutio help laffy up. "huh? i don't get it? why would you spare someone that was so close to die?" laffy said confuse "because, we are the good guys…." kyutio said "and good guys don't murder people…..unless they diserve it" dicky laugh as he look to tell his sister that he won. "hey dawn i w-" dicky stop as he see them flirting to each other "(grunt) hey! hands off my sis-" kyutio cover his mouth as he was cursing at kaijah "uh…..dawn i think we should keep going, you know to save your other brother?" kyutio said trying to change the subject. "oh you right, i should go kaijah…..but uh kaijah…..when we meet again can we uh….hang out again as you know…..as friends?" kaijah look at dawn for a minute "huh…..how about this" kaijah whisper the her ear "(we as close friends on a dinner date alright) just as long you keep your side of your promise" kaijah wink at her as she giggle at him. "come on lover girl, let's save our brother…..( i can't wait to get out of here)" dicky dragged dawn as she wave goodbye to kaijah as they continue to find the darklord lair. "kaijah why do you like her for? is she that cute or you like your _**mac**_ friend that just want her to sex her until she can't stand?" kaijah turn to laffy and have a serious face "laffy….. _ **don't you ever compare me to that bastard ever again okay? i don't do that to people that i love**_ " kaijah walk to the next place "nut what if she turn to be a slut or a killer? you don't like girls like that ?" kaijah stop " _ **if that happens….she gonna have to go through me first…..friends or no friends….does that answer your answer "PARTHER"...**_ " kaijah walk away and started to cry with his glowing eyes "( i hope she does not do that….because they say if she does that….. _then i have to_ _ **KILL HER**_ " kaijah teleport as laffy look at kaijah "hmmm….kaijah really like her huh?" laffy flashback at when they were flirting at each other " and she really like him too…..does she?" laffy think for a bit "hmm….ah! right no time to lose!" laffy take a shortcut as kaijah see him running and wondering "laffy? what are you up to?" kaijah follow him in the shadows

 **i wonder what will happen to laffy if he follow dicky them to the darklord lair? what if he got killed along the way? what will kaijah react if he say a misunderstood accident? we'll find out on the next chapter on time swap. and i was thinking of making a sequel for it as a new story, what do you think? pretty cool right? i think i should do powerpuff girls too with this story…...heh…...i try if it work out :l**


	20. Chapter 14:kaijah judgement

**HEY GUYS THIS THE CONTINUING OF TIME SWAP AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED BECAUSE I WORK HARD IN THIS AONE AND IT'S LONGER THAN THE OTHERS(HOPEFULLY)ANYWAY LET'S START WITH THE FANFIC!**

" **can't believe this…..they making her weak, and if she weak then their no way she will follow our comment" the dark lord said. "maybe we can to something that can trager not just her but her crush….kaijah" ricky said. "and what is that ricky?" mac said as he walk to him. "i'm saying if we get dawn to broke kaijah promise than she gotta used her full strength-" "then they will battle to the death" mac said. "but what that got to do with the plan ricky?" the darklord said standing up. "if dawn manage to defeat or kill him, she will feel guilt and then beg us to heal or bring him back to life and after that…." "we can used that as our advantage" mac said smiling and imaging all the things that he do to make dawn save her crush. "hahahahahahahahahahaha,good…...now….do what you need to do ricky." the dark lord said. ricky run to the door and start his plan.**

while ricky gone with his plan, dicky, kyutio, and dawn was almost their to the darklord lair. but while they were walking, questions was in kyutio mind as will as dicky harper

"huh, it been 5 days since you know the _**s.e.x**_ happen to any of us?" dicky was confuse of why kyutio ask that question "uh,why did you ask that question for kyutio? you miss it?"

"wh- no,no,no,no,no…...um, maybe…...i don't know…..i just feel strange every time i'm around dawn" kyutio said as she bit her lower lip"kyutio…..are you horny for dawn?"

dicky release why she acting like that "*gasp* do you want to fuck her a-" kyutio block dicky mouth as she blush a little bit "no i don't want to fu- sex her….well not anymore…"

dicky smile a little "*gasp* you do want to! oh! i bet you want her p-"kyutio cover his mouth again " no! *sigh* it's hard to explain but she felt great when…...uh…..never mind"

kyutio blush again "well whatever it's not like she will do it again anymore anyways" dicky said as he keep walking "hmm….youre right but i wonder if she knew?" kyutio wonder.

the answer was yes. she remembers everything even if she was evil or not. "come on guys! we neaby a town let stop there and get something to eat okay!" dawn said as she run ahead to the town.

kyutio and dicky follow her "wait up!" dicky said "*sigh* here we go again?" kyutio said as she run with him but little thing they know they were followed by laffy. "hmm...there!"

laffy said as he follow them. "hahaha….good,all according to my plan….now may phase 2" may telaport to kaijah that was closing shop. "HEY!HELP!SOMEONE!ANYONE!

kaijah heard the scream and run towards it "i wonder what it could be?" kaijah soon see may crying as she see her friend bleeding to death "whoa! what happen?" kaijah run towards them and summon an acid kit to "help" her friend. "(crying) it was terriable, t-there was three kids w-who want the diction to s-some dark l-lord and…..and….and-"

kaijah pat her on her back "hey,hey it gonna be okay?alright? now what do does kids look like?" may wap her "tears" and explain how they look "okay,ther wear a two girls and one boy…..one look like a rebel that have boots,a jacket, and have long hair" "*gasp* no…..it can't be…" kaijah form a fist with his hand "then there where anthor one with a pink shirt and a skirt that have a strip on it….and finally" kaijah eyes was glowing with betrade and anger "a next one that have long hair and that was handsome" kaijah was

started to be pissed off. he thought that he can trust someone again with all his secrect but now he can't even look at his so called "friends" after all he heard about them "and i think i see someone was following them, i think they will kill him next if they know if they were followed" kaijah released that it was laffy that follow them "(*groan* that little brat!)hey kid…..came you handle things yourself" may shake her head "good…..now if you excuse me, i got three bastard to killed" kaijah put on the hoodie walk towards the path that they gone too as may smile at the fact that their plans was working.

"hahaha…..good,now we getting somewhere"may said as her friend sit up and smile wickly at kaijah "those three are gonna get a bad time" her friend said. "and knowing kaijah he don't take these things lightly".

meanwhile at a food shop "wow! these burgers are great!" dawn said. "yeah, better than mom cooking" dicky said as he continue eating the burger. "hey kyutio? how come you not eating your burger?" dawn said. "yeah, you been just eating the fries?" "is it because it taste better than the burger?" kyutio answer in a dead voice "no…...it's just…." kyutio push aside her meal. "do you think we can beat the dark lord and save your brother at the same time, i mean…..we just three teens against….4k of an army of followers

included your mom and dad….even your-" kyutio stop and gurple the food down. "even your what?" dicky said.

"never mind" dawn and dicky now where concern about kyutio, why would she lied to them "okay, how about after-" dawn stop talking as she see laffy running towards them

"laffy? what are you doing here?" dicky said. "i *pant* i*pant* i got you something…..are you guys looking for this as well your brother?" laffy pull the "O.L.D W.A.T.C.H" out of his packet. "whoa!how did you-" laffy interupt kyutio "not important right now, you must go find your brothers and go back to your "AU" time before kaijah come and destroy you all" laffy said breathless.

"okay? but why would he do that for? he is a nice guy?" kyutio said as dawn and dicky watch kyutio "well….um you see,whenever i'm not around and if he bump to someone that he know like you guy…..he temp to think that i could be kidnapp or be killed by you guys….heheh?" laffy laugh nervously. "so he think that you are kidnapped or kill does that mean-" _**BOOM!**_ kaijah walk out of the smoke and put down his hoodie. "hey laffy, where were you been?" kaijah said. "uh...i was just...hanging around with our friends heheh….yeah" dawn, dicky, and kyutio look at laffy and kaijah.

"hanging around huh?" kaijah said with a smile with his dead eyes. "laffy, you know what happens when people lie to me right?" kaijah said with his left eye glowing. "uh…..yeah but can't you-" "SHUT UP!" dicky and dawn was shock of how his power increase than last time with just his shout. "dawn…..i think we got to fight him now" laffy said "w-what?we can't do that he's our friend" dawn react "look, i know kaijah…..whenever he look at a person or people with his " _ **judgement"**_ eye then you can't escape the place or town. he'll just trick us down" dawn look at him and feel bad for him because he know that look in his eyes. it's the same look when she on a rampage "kaijah listen,we are the good guys and…...you don't want to fight us right-" kaijah used his power to pull dawn towards him

"yes…..yes i do" kaijah fly dawn towards dicky and the others "wwwwwhhhhhaaaa-" "ouf,huh? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" dawn said as she yelled at kaijah. "we all was nice to you and your friend here, why would you attack us" dicky said at kaijah "we would never do that to friends, even if they deserve it...because that who we are" kyutio said joining them. "kaijah please,my friend…...buddy….please let them go….i'll deal with your punishment just let them go…." laffy said. kaijah stay silent until he spoke "hahahahahaha,you almost got me there" "WHAT!"they all said as kaijah laugh at them

" oh! come on!really guys!do you think i'm stupid,you guys are just using us as pones to play until you got what you want" "when you get it, you forget about us….." kyutio them was wondering why is he talking like that. "kaijah please-" dawn step forward and he flinch her by watching her serious with is glowing eye. "huh? kaijah" dawn just don't understand why is he acting like this "DON'T do that, *sigh* you already broken my heart by your lie….now you just rubbing it in by brainwashing laffy with you and trying to fool us that everthing is alright" it started to rain as dawn started to cry a little " but kaijah-" "BUT NOTHING!YOU RUIN THE FRIENDSHIP,YOUR RUIN MY HEART,AND MY TRUTH ABOUT LOVE" everyone was shock of what were they hearing "i-i" "yeah, i used to like to my heart…..but now that i heard of what you have become then….then….."

everthing was silent "then what?" kaijah left eye started to glow bright " _ **THEN I DECIDED TO SEND YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THEM TO HELL!**_ " kaijah used his one hand to used gaivity on dawn "wha-,whoa! what are you-" " _starting with you!"_ kaijah slam her in the ground 3 time "gah!" dawn felt like she would vomit out her blood "you see,you don't like it when the shoe is on the other foot now is it" then he slam her on the harder than ever and summon sharps rocks that stab her on her body "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" dawn scream out"PLEASE STOP!" laffy said. "no….she need to know how it feels to have pain"dawn was crying on the floor bleeding out.

"HEY! that's my sister that you messing with" dicky summon his sword and used his moves _**lengendery slash**_. four to five slashes was going after kaijah but they miss and hit dawn "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" dawn yell out crying. "oops…..careful,you wouldn't want to hurt your sister do you?" kaijah said as he laugh at dawn pain . "ugh! it no used,if we attack he ethier dodge or make dawn take the hit." kyutio said to dicky "we just need to fight smartly like last time" dicky look at his sister that was crying at the pain "what if we used the _**duo combo attack**_ on him, it may not damage him that much but-" dicky shake his head "it's better than nothing right?" kyutio smile and they but get ready to attack.

"oh look,your friend and brother want save you…...but they will be your end dawn" dawn look at kaijah with blood and tears on her face then she smile. "hmm…..what with the smile in your face" dawn laugh at kaijah "haha, oh kaijah…..even if you used me as a sheild i still love you so much" kaijah look at her for a sec and laugh. "heh, dawn you must be confuse because of blood lost but you got to get it in your head that i don't like you anymore, hell you better be thanking me for keeping you alive dawn". dawn just laugh at him with her dieing breath "oh! you love me huh?" kaijah just shake his head and watch them.

"HEY! HURRY UP ATTACK! I THINK SHE LOSING IT!" kyutio and dicky was waiting for the right time to a few second later they strike " _ **FUSION…..DA**_ " poof they gone faster than the speed of sound. kaijah waiting for 5 minute and hear them "kaijah…..please don't-" dawn knew what would kaijah was gonna do next. "heheh, dawn you know me by now there are no escape" then they see kyutio and dicky. "fools" dicky and kyutio was floating off the ground "whoa! let go you jerk" kyutio said "if you insect" kyutio fly high and lighten shock her "NO!" dicky said as he get fling into a truck. "KAIJAH NO! PLEASE DON'T DO IT!DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO ME BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM!PLEASE!" dawn beag him mercy.

"no…" he slam them together and make them float for a while "time to STEP it up a notch" he summon a dragon head blaster "please,don't do it-" dawn crying to him but _**BLAST**_ they both go to the was shock at what has happen just now "dicky….no…" dawn run tears on her face as she see her brother hurt. "what have you done….YOU BASTARD!"kaijah then make the rock dissappear and dawn run her brother "DICKY!dicky…...oh man...dicky" dawn hold her brother tightly and cry on his arms remembering the times when he confirt her all the time the most stressful problems she have in her life. "i'm sorry,i'm sorry that i leave my emotion get the best of me,i'm sorry that…..i let you down…..i let everyone down" dawn then look at kyutio and to kaijah "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!WHY WOULD YOU HURT MY BROTHER?!WHY DID YOU HURT ME? IN MENTAL AND PHYSICAL?WHY KAIJAH!WHY!". laffy try to spoke kaijah stop him while dawn cry "kaijah….i love you with all my heart…..and you did this…..hurt my family and friend..just because someone said that we are the "bad" guys...don't you feel bad about this….hurting someone that love you with all there heart and then stab them on there back" kaijah said nothing as dawn look at him with her eyes.

"kaijah look me….do i look like a kind of person that would do "THIS" to laffy or your other friends?". dawn look at him to wait on his answer and kaijah then spoke "i don't care about you or your friends" dawn gasp in shock "look, i know this may hurt you so i did it…...i know that hurting physically won't work so i decided to do it mental by damage or "kill" people that you love then i decided *hey, this could be fun*". dawn look at him for a while and tears begin to run on her face but this time she laugh "ahah….hahahaha….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" dawn put down dicky and stand up.

"so let me get this straight" _**GLOW ***_ she transform* "you come to us and introduct yourself to us…" _**SLASH ***_ weapon appear* "treat me like im sort of a bitch to you" *blood running her face*. "and worst of all YOU _BREAK MY HEART AND MY SOUL FOR FUN!"._ kaijah respond "yeah" dawn smile at his responce "okay, i don't mine….." she started to float "i don't blame you…..we are humans…..and WE _LIKE_ _ **TO BREAK THINGS!**_ ". dawn transform to a grim reaper appearance and it turn a female style reaper style[fun fact:i don't know what that is and i don't think it exist :)]. "get ready….because you may dodge….." dawn floating down to the ground " _*but you can't dodge forever_ _**KAIJAH**_ " _THE BATTLE BEGINS…..._

 _ **UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE…..**_

 **WELP!THAT ALL FOR NOW BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I KNOW I DON'T UPLOAD ALOT BUT I'LL WILL TRY MY BEST TO AND I THINK I NEED TO DO A SEQUEL FOR THIS…...MAYBE ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND I SEE YOU ON THE NEXT !**


	21. Chapter 15:an regretful battle

" **heheheh,good know that she are in her grim reaper form" ricky said. "huh? i don't know why but she look kind of hot like that" mac said as ricky and may look at him. "really dude? we're trying to control her and that's all you can say to my sister?" ricky said look at mac "what? it's the truth? plus i bet our prisoner like it don't you?. nicky look at them with a look and then spoke "i wouldn't be happy if i were you?" nicky said "and why is that spear boy?"mac said as he smirk at nicky. "because after today, i'm gonna attack you guys and take out your leader with you" nicky said as mac laugh at him "oh nicky? you're such an ass" nicky laugh as well "oh mac? you're such a dick" mac then get serious and watch the screen again. "well…..it doesn't matter…..soon i will get her mentally and physically" nicky groan and watch as well "well,we see about that…."**

kaijah was look at dawn to see if she will attack first "before we start to fight i want to know why? why does you _**judge**_ people because someone said we're bad?" dawn said.

"heheheh…..you don't get it do you? i didn't attack you because someone tell me…...i attack because i see what you have became" "like i don't know…..you have a rampage,have people on ropes, having s.e.x with friends and family" dawn was shock of how do he know that. "h-how did you-" "dawn? didn't laffy tell you? _**i know everything**_. whether you tell me or not …...i'll will tell that you are a dirty girl with a dirty mind to people around you? i'm surprise that you didn't try that stunt to me or laffy" kaijah said.

dawn was ashamed of her actions to her brother and friend "oh! i think i hit a weak spot huh?" kaijah said while he was laughing "that when i knew you didn't love me, but my body or power and what's in my pants" "kaijah-" dawn try to reason with him "time to battle…" everything turn a bit darker but the same and the rain go away. there were

nothing but sunlight and peaceful sounds "it's a beautiful day outside…...don't you think? the birds are singing,the sun are shining…..it's a perfect day for a picnic or a bike ride" dawn look at the sky and it was beautiful. she almost don't want to fight him if he didn't attack them.

"oh days like this….people like you…" everything turn black for a sec and turn back " _ **should be burning in hell**_ " kaijah left eye glow and slam dawn down summon rock, fly to the side and summon dragon heads to blast her. **blast!** _ **blast!**_ **blast!** _ **blast! bl**_ **ast** _ **!**_ dawn was breathless for she never seen opponent attack with the full power first "huh? i always wonder why opponents never used their full power first?" kaijah said as he look at her smiling "okay kaijah let's go. _ **dawn feeling like she will have a bad time**_

"(time to check his level)" dawn said to herself _**level**_ _ **1**_ _ **: hp**_ _ **1**_ _**def**_ _ **1**_ _**mp**_ _ **inf**_ _**-you literally kill him with one blow**_ " okay time attack him" dawn run to him and slash but she _**miss**_ "what? you think i'm that easy to catch off guard" kaijah summon _**rise kocr**_ and dawn take damage but she heal herself and attack twice but he dodge it "our power are equal but our skill are not. you maybe able to move quick but you a sloppy with attack." he then summon skull dragon to blast her 4 time while she climb trees to dodge them but she take damage for the late blaster. "you don't understand how it's feel" kaijah used graivity to slam her to his _**rise kocr**_ and take alot of damage for that attack "graahhhh! dddaaaahhhhhaaaa!" dawn cry out as she see kaijah face "knowing that one day…..everything you know was all a lie". "kai-" kaijah slam her on a building not letting her finish that cause her to cry more at the pain. "look, i don't need your " _ **kindness**_ " anymore alright?" dawn started to attack again but she _**miss**_ "what are you talking about kaijah" she continue to attack "we try to be nice…" _**miss**_ "...i alway got your back no matter what people tell us…" she attack one more time "...and i love you to protect you and your friend here-" kaijah blast her with his skull dragon. "da!ow that hurt alot" "that " _ **love**_ " bussiness doesn't effect anymore either dawn" kaijah used _**rise kocr**_ to attack dawn and she take alot of damage "aaaaahhhhhh!" dawn fall hard in the ground. "to be blunt….i just can't afford to care anymore…." kaijah send skull dragon to blast her again and this time it almost make her unconscious while kaijah was getting tired of fighting. "enough!" dawn used _**lighten strike**_ to attack kaijah but he dodge it "or is it a poor excuse to be lazy…..HELL if i know!" dawn keep attack and she keep dodging as he was getting tired. she attack one more time and she _**miss**_ "uh….wait *pant*that said….you….uh…...you like to *pant* to swing that syth around do you dawn….*pant**pant**pant**pant*" kaijah stop and decided to talk "listen…...i know i was been a jerk to you and you're friends but there a reason why i did that…..is because….because…..i still in love with you but….i was still chicken to talk you….about my feelings" dawn was so happy that kaijah decided to stop fighting with and just….stand there and talk to her "so…..hi….i'm kaijah kaichi and i like dead skeletons and dead people….uh….would you like to hang or go out with me dawn?" _**kaijah is spearing you**_ "oh kaijah! i glad that you-" dawn accidentally used _**slash**_ at him and he dodge. kaijah was sad that she attack him "oh?haha…...i guess you don't like me after all huh? we should get back to fighting" dawn tried to apologies "kaijah wait i so sorry-" everything turn dark and back ant dawn was hanging on a death trap for a sec and then it turn dark again and back dawn was corned by skull dragons _**bbbbbbbbblllllllllaaaaaaassssssttttt!**_ "kaijah no! please i didn't mean-" dawn then read the inform _**you break a soul heart**_ "sound strange, but secretly i always want us to be together…..i thought that a girl like you and a guy like me can be together because of our past ….and….maybe we can talk about it more to each other you know?". things started to turn dark and back again, dawn was blast, dawn was stab all over, and then blasted again "and i don't maybe, some nice food….some nice person…...some nice being can teach me how to live life for fun and not to always stay on guard or judge…..and i thought it was you….." kaijah used graivity on her to slam to walls for 4 times. "but that stupid right? yeah…...you're that kind of person that care about others person feelings" kaijah did it again but faster and harder "kaijah please…..i don't want to fight you….i love you and…...i don't think you-" kaijah slam her hard on the ground and felt guilty "i…..i want to but….we can't stop….it's judgement and you can't escape from your sins dawn" kaijah sends 10 skulls dragon to blast dawn and every scream was his name and mercy "aaaaaahhh!kaijah stop! i won't fight you! i never- aaaaaahhhhhh!" kaijah felt awful but this is his job. he put her down to let her breath for a while "*pant**pant* why won't you fight back like earlier dawn? that's the only way to defend yourself?" dawn look at him with tears on her eyes "because…..i can't fight someone that i like…..even if they trying to kill me...don't you understand? i love you so much that i stop fighting you" kaijah then decided something "okay…..then if you servive "THIS" then i'll stop and we can called it even okay? are you ready? good luck" _**judgement power**_ kaijah slam her 20 times and then fly her to 5 building then finally he used all his blasters for 10 minutes and used graivity to slam her all over while his left eye glow super bright. dawn was screaming for every last one of them and kaijah can't take it anymore he started to slow down and then drop her slowly. "*pant* *pant* *pant* *pant* i glad you survive it…..look i'm really sorry for using that on you and your friends but it's just that…...when you me and your only friends are only laffy you can be over protected…..so still friends?" dawn stand up and walk to him "*sigh* i underst-" dawn kiss him for a while as he feel guilty for doing all of that horror things to her "w-why?" "because you were protected someone you love….i would of do that as well kaijah plus…" dawn hold his hand "i love you kaijah kaichi" kaijah blush and laugh "you're a weird girl you know that right?" "yeah!but now i'm you're weird girl…babe" dawn giggle "yeah! you are…..babe" they kiss again as the others watch them.

"are they a thing know?" laffy said. "yeah! i think they are" kyutio said as she look at dicky "arre you okay dicky?" dicky at kyutio and smile "hey! if she happy...i'm happy"

kyutio smile and laffy was confuse of what was happening "um…...by the way…..was does s.e.x mean?" kyutio and dicky look at each other "um you do it dicky"

dicky sigh and walk next to him "laffy! my man! we got to talk about the birds and the bees...you see"

to be continue….


	22. A DANGER TRAILOR

_**trailor #3:feel the danger**_

" _ **alright...you ready ray!" henry said "oh yeah…...i been training for this ever since i was a kid henry….bring it!" ray said "well….it's your death wish pal" henry turns form into kid danger and used his speed power to run towards ray and…. "here is your popcorn that from mexico in the caribbean" henry eat one of the popcorn "oh! sweet" ray take a popcorn and eat it "wow! were did you get this from?" henry bring up his profile "oh from someone that name is "scratchfanfac's"...or is it "fanfic's"?" ray look at henry in a freak up way. "well….he make a tasty snack,send the address kid" kid send the address for ray to his phone "thanks" charlit roll her eyes and spoke "you really get that popcorn from "him"". charlit show them his profile online in a site " ? sound like a site that fans used to write celebrates and their fanfic stories in...huh weird site" henry said as he was eating popcorn "oh come on! look at this "powerpuff girls, nicky,ricky,dicky, and dawn...what kind of story is this!" ray said. "well...it those have views so….it probably popular or something?" charlit said then the alarm went off "huh? there a robber that stealing powers from all super hero in the world and they heading in swellview" charlit alarm them. "then it time to blow-" "wait!" scuze interrupt ray "scuze! you interrupt my speech" ray yelled at scuze "there something that i have to show you guys,follow me!" ray,henry, and chafrlit follow scuze to a secret room.**_

 _ **ROCKIN DANGER: THE SERIES**_

 _ **COMING IN JUNE….**_

 _ **YOU CAN STILL READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BOOK**_

 _ **SOME SCENE ARE NOT CHILDREN**_ _**TO READ LIKE SEXUALITY**_

 _ **RATED:M FOR MATURE SCRATCHFANFAC'S**_


	23. THE PUZZLE OF ALL

their once were a guy...that like these people from young but one day...a dark spirit take over the boy and he vow to kill all heroes from all dimension...

K.C UNDERCOVER

HENRY DANGER

THE THUNDERMAN

NICKY,RICKY,DICKY, AND DAWN

**************************** AND ETC...

AND NOW...HE...GONNA...GET...THEM...ALL...

 _ **SCRATCHFANFAC'S**_


	24. Chapter 16:the favor

**This is after the battle of kaijah so this is later at night and i will have lesbian sex in it just a heads up to you guys. and let me know what to you think of it.**

it was late at night and kaijah was with dawn and the others walking to the dark lord lair but they got to rest one last time before the burst out war on the dark lord and the teens. "ahhh…..that was good battle don't you think?" dicky said "yeah, i like the part when kaijah used that gravity on dawn and slam,ka-blam, and spain crack!" laffy said. "yeah, and for a second there i thought kaijah would of killed her" kyutio said as she was giggle a little "oh come on, it was all in the past" dawn said as she hold hands with kaijah.

"uh….that was 12 minute ago dawn" kaijah said. " yeah well at least we keep our promise right?" dawn said as she giggle. "yeah… the promise….hey let's stop and make camp here" kaijah said. later they all eat and have fun with song, story, and more "man! i glad we can do this before we have to defeat the dark lord" laffy said as everyone was laughing except kaijah and kyutio. later before they were all gonna sleep "hey….dawn...can we talk?" kaijah said as dawn was confuse, so dawn follow him outside of camp and he turn around "so….how long that she like you?" dawn was confused "huh? kyutio? no…..she just a friend and she not gay or anything…..so am i" dawn said.

"don't lie to me dawn…..i mean how long did you….you know….have S.E.X with her?" dawn blush in embrasse of the convention. "well….i sort of in one point…..did…...rape her and…...possibly force her to be my bitch….at that one point heheheh" kaijah look at her for a second and laugh "hahaha...no wonder she always "worry" or "sacred" of you?"

dawn laugh nervously and ask for forgiveness "oh! stop it dawn...i knew you didn't it in purpose,but…..you got to do her a favor" kaijah said. "what kind of favor?" dawn said as kaijah used his gravity to change dawn outfit to a cute shirt and a short skirt with a tight panty and bra "whoa! i look like a hoe, kaijah how could you!" kaijah laugh and then turn serious. "you wanna be my girl….then do this favor….let kyutio make you a bitch...with the bitch moan included hehe" kaijah said with his left eye glow at her.

"there no way i'm doing that!" kaijah came closer to dawn " _do you want me do it to you instead of kyutio dawn? i'll be happy to do that dawn_ " kaijah said as he look at her like a rapist "uh…" dawn was nervous "do you think this make me look cute for kyutio?"kaijah laugh "good! i'm glad you will do this for a friend". later at kyutio tent, kyutio was getting ready for bed until… "hey kyutio!" "oh hey-" kyutio drop her brush that was used to brush her hair "uh….dawn...why are y-" dawn stop her and kiss her on the lips "dawn? what is-" kyutio was having mix emotion "i'm sorry about the rape event in the past….i was just horny and stupid-" "and you thought this will forgive me?" kyutio said "no…..this will" dawn take out a dildo "huh? what are y-" "don't worry….i won't used on you...you will used it on me" dawn said blushing "dawn…...are you sure about this?" "trust me i don't like this...but….it's the only way we will be even"

"hell! you can even make me a bitch if you want...it's the only fair thing to do for that terrible act i was doing" kyutio look at the dildo and think about it "so...i can make you a bitch huh?" dawn was getting nervous about this "nah! i won't do that to you….." dawn was relief for a sec "i'll make you my hoe" dawn was worry again "uh…." kyutio walk a little closer to dawn " what's wrong dawn? you sacred?" dawn said nothing "i guess you didn't want my forgiveness-" "i-i'll do it, but can we just start slow like kissing-" kyutio kiss dawn and started to feel dawn breast for a while as dawn moan for a while. "whoa….i kind of like this…..for a reason-" "what are you-" kyutio take off her skirt and shirt while dawn blush as she see kyutio nice body. "you like it?" dawn just stand there watching her "i...uh….i want to...say that...you look sexy right now…" dawn want to leave but she knew that this is the only way to be even.

"thank you,now...let's get started shall we" kyutio play with dawn hair as dawn keep blushing as she feel turn on "i...uh…" dawn can't speak right now because of fear and her pussy was getting wet. "someone is getting wet for me?" kyutio start kissing her again and playing with her breast for a while making dawn moan as she feel helpless at the statrention "ah...oh god...kyutio" kyutio stop kissing her and pull up dawn shirt and bra "wait that wa-aaaaahhhh" dawn stop talking as kyutio suck her breast them in each sides. "(what is this feeling?it feels ssssssooooooo good?)" dawn said as she moan to kyutio suck her breast them and she stop to look at dawn"dawn? are you okay?i didn't started the good part yet?" dawn blush as she spoke "sorry…..i'm not used to all of this "pleasure" kyutio" kyutio stared at dawn and then smile "okay...since you not used to this…..then i got to do this the "fun" way" kyutio said laughing.

"what kind of fun?" dawn said looking confused at kyutio remark " whenever i make you feel good you say "keep going" or moan my name in a slut or bitch voice okay?" kyutio said as dawn was a little worry for a second "and if i refused?" dawn said "then you go on the doggy position and i bang you so hard until you knock out or "if" i am sacrificed dawn" dawn got scared " you are enjoying this are you?" kyutio giggle "uh-huh, so which one it is gonna be?" kyutio said as she play with dawn hair "can you keep going to the sex please?" kyutio giggle and slid down dawn panty to show dawn cute pussy "now before i do this i wanted you to know that i'm gonna do things that may changes how you think about me and let me know when you ready" dawn was feeling turn on again "you be gentle first right?" dawn said in a bitch voice

"hahaha….nope" kyutio slam her finger in dawn pussy "dah! wow that hurt" dawn said as she look at kyutio "want me to stop?" kyutio said as she slowly going in and out of dawn pussy as she let out a moan "ah….no! please…..i love this….SO MUCH!" kyutio look at dawn "dawn are you actually enjoying this?" dawn blush and feel horny to not can about herself "keep going….please kyutio?" dawn said to kyutio "okay,your choice dawn" kyutio started speeding into dawn pussy like no tomorrow. "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" dawn laid back as she let kyutio play with her pussy for 45 minute "oh! you gonna come dawn, i'm stoping that!" kyutio stop and go slowly start again to tease her for a while "aaahhhh….please stop teasing me-" kyutio cover dawn mouth and whisper in her ear "sshhh….let me enjoyed you" kyutio said as kiss dawn cheek to make her turn on more

"besides, i'm not done with you yet" kyutio start to lick dawn pussy as dawn was lost in the sex "oh! kyutio!" kyutio ignore her and keep licking dawn pussy faster as she felt dawn cum a little bit and she stop lick her "why are you keep stopping it kyutio?" kyutio kiss her twice "i want you to beg for me to cum so badly that you will be hungry to shoot it hard as you scream my name" kyutio said. "i would love that….but i got a date w-" stick her two finger in dawn wet pussy "ah...ooohhh" dawn moan as kyutio started to tease her again to make her silent. "now we gonna start with the strip on and the first thing you gonna do is masterbaiting my dildo until it shoot cum on you okay, then you gonna suck the dildo with the cum plus lick it clean, and finally you gonna bounce on it as we kiss and look at each other until you cum so hard on my dildo that you gonna clean by licking it when you done got it?" dawn was shock at what she is hearding now.

"um...okay, i guess that is to be excepted" kyutio put on the dildo and dawn start masterbaiting it for a while "whoa! you are a pro at this! huh? what's wrong?" dawn was stared at the dildo while masterbaiting kyutio's dildo "this dildo…..is making me….hungry…" dawn eyes turn killer like and shave the dildo in her mouth and start sucking it

"oh! this is better than i excepted" kyutio said as she started to feel horny as will. "-gah….mmm...tasty" dawn said as she put the dildo back in her mouth sucking it hard and faster than ever "oh! i wish this was real! you suck it so sexy right now" kyutio said as seeing dawn devouring the dildo whole " yeah! keep going dawn,keep sucking my my black dildo like a slut" that make her suck more and finally the dildo cum on dawn mouth and she swallow it "whoa! i didn't tell you to do "that". "don't worry, it was set to creamy white chocolate unleash masterpiece (cum for short) aaaaannnnndddd there…..now it's set to "c.u.m" now so whenever it ready to release it will release that instead of the white chocolate kyutio" kyutio look at dawn "huh,i did not know that people make that mode….i guess they know when teens want to "test" themself to max" dawn laugh and sit down on the floor

"okay, now let's just get the last thing over it and done" "what is the last one again" dawn see that kyutio laid on her sleep bag with concern about the last step "*sigh* it was to bounce on me but i-" "oh, is that all? well let's do it" dawn get up and walk up to kyutio "are you sure? wait…..DID YOU HAVE SEX BEFORE!"kyutio said with a surprise look at her face as dawn get in position " well….yes and no, yes because my mother rape me with also a dildo plus my brothers try to "test" their "skills"on me before they get their ass kick-" dawn slid in the dildo "and lastly no because i never bounce on someone before so….it is a win-win for us" dawn giggle and then frown "*sigh* i'm sorry for trying to avoid this favor….i shouldn't rape if i didn't want this but i'm gonna take it as long as it takes or when i passed out" grab dawn sides "okay…...if you say so dawn, i'm gonna slowly do it first and then pick it up when you about to cum on me alright?" dawn shake her head "good...but first" kyutio shove it hard on dawn as dawn flinch "ha…..just as i thought….you scared are you?" kyutio said giggling " no! it is just that you caught me off guard that's all" dawn laugh nervously "yeah,yeah sure dawn….that is why i'm gonna do this for a while" kyutio laugh evilly "w-wait what? i th-" kyutio did it again "da-" again "ah-" and again "uh- stop that…" dawn said as she was blushing "come on! aren't having fun dawn?"

kyutio said giggling "how is shoving a dildo in me is fun?" dawn question kyutio as kyutio held dawn tighter "like this" shove it again but harder "da... _stop-_ " kyutio smile at dawn face expression right now "you like this do you?" kyutio shove even harder as dawn keep moaning to ever single one of them. "y-you like to see me moan out huh…..you sexual bitch" kyutio smile at her "talking dirty only keep me going while you moaning" kyutio shove ten more times as dawn keep moaning from the shoving "t-this i-is n-not c-cool" kyutio stop and look at dawn "okay….then i gonna used full force on you" kyutio held dawn tight and make her bounce up and down hard and fast. dawn was moaning as she enjoyed the ride from kyutio dildo "what do you got to say now dawn?" dawn ignore her and keep moaning as she put her hand on kyutio legs trying to control herself "ah! kyutio,keep going…" kyutio pick up the speed "okay….after a few more shove i'm gonna sit up so i can kiss you as you bounce on my dildo" kyutio make dawn bounce ten more times and dawn get off as kyutio sit up "i gotta say if you were a boy, i would totally date you" dawn said as she get back in the dildo and rap her hand around kyutio and kiss her agian

but this one was longer than before "you know…..you do look cute in that outfit dawn" kyutio said as she play with dawn pussy "hey kyutio are you gay or bisexual?" dawn said as love the pleasure of her pussy getting fingered "hmm...no i don't think so...i just know by instinct that's all" kyutio said as she go a bit faster " _okay…..just…..check….ing_ " dawn couldn't talk because of the pleasure that she was receiving. kyutio make dawn bounce slowly as she finger her "aahh…..uuhh…...ddaa…" dawn moan as she kiss kyutio again. dawn then go faster and faster and she moan at each bounce "kyutio! ah! keep fingering me!" kyutio obey and go faster than ever as they kiss each other s "do you want me to give it to you hard dawn? do you want me to make you scream my name? do you want to taste yourself?" the words make her turn on as she moan as a response. "dawn? do you want to cum hard on me?" dawn didn't response so kyutio make her bounce harder and faster "dawn? answer me?" she still didn't answer kyutio so kyutio decide to finger her pussy harder than ever before as she bounce dawn even faster than ever "dawn! answer me!" dawn then response as she about to cum "yes! kyutio please make me cum on you!" kyutio smile as dawn said it in a bitch voice "good girl" kyutio then finish off with two hard shove and fast finger before dawn cumon both kyutio dildo and hands

they kiss for a few minute and then dawn get off the dildo and suck it for a while and lick it clean as kyutio play with dawn hair then they laid on the ground "wow…..*pant* was great dawn….thank you" dawn look at her "for what?". "for everything you done for me and not just for the sex but inspiring me….." kyutio remembering the battle with dawn and the two man "you show courage on challenge, you never up, and you have a caring heart" kyutio look at dawn "you are my inspiration dawn...and i want to thank you" dawn blush as kyutio smile at her "you're welcome, and i promise that i won't rape anyone ever again okay?" kyutio laugh and shake her head "yeah me too" they kiss and play with each other one last time. "i should probably go to kaijah before he fall asleep….again" dawn said as she stand up and look at her cloths "oh! uh…..i think you make a mess when you "pleasure" me kyutio. can i used your private counter to clean up the "mess"?" dawn ask kyutio "sure, it's just over there" kyutio point the direction "thanks,you are the best" dawn walk to the counter as kyutio look at dawn "this cloth look nice on me" dawn walk out of the counter "what do you think kyutio?" kyutio look at dawn "kind of hot but that just me" dawn giggle "thanks, now i'm gonna meet kaijah…..bye" dawn was about to leave but kyutio stop her "dawn wait-" dawn turn around

and look at her "what?" kyutio look at her hands "do...you want to-" "do this again? sure" dawn wink at her as she walk outside. kyutio blush at her response and smile "i knew it…...she love her friends and family" kyutio get some rest as dawn run to kaijah that was watching the sky "HEY! KAIJAH!" kaijah turn around and smile "huh? you're back...so did you did the favor?" dawn blush and sit down next to him "haha….yeah?" kaijah look at her serious "dawn?" dawn quickly response "yes! yes i did! it was nice! i want to do that everyday! I FEEL SOOOOOOO ALIVE!"kaijah look at her in a worry way " uh…..what else?" dawn continue "we kiss, feel each other, and i suck a dildo that taste surprisingly delicious plus we "bonded" to each other" kaijah frown "okay….." then he laugh at dawn "YOU KNOW THAT I WAS JOKING ABOUT THAT FAVOR RIGHT!" dawn blush and hit kaijah "WHAT! SO YOU MAKE ME DO ALL OF THAT LONG (AND GREAT) THINGS TO KYUTIO AS SHE TREAT ME LIKE A BITCH!" dawn said as she pissed at kaijah at

what he did of her "hehehe…..come down, you did enjoyed it right?" "just do it when i'm not around okay?" dawn put her head on kaijah shoulder "on promises" dawn giggle at kaijah "oh man! i shouldn't make you do that bet" they both watch the sky as they hold hands and look at their kaijah was still awake as dawn fell asleep on kaijah lap "*sigh* such a peaceful night huh?" kaijah look at dawn sleepy self "hehe….dawn you are something else…." kaijah play with her hair "that's why i love you dawn" kaijah kiss her on the forehead and watch back to the sky." let's hope our power is enough to defeat the dark lord and the army dawn…...and try not to over do it okay?" "i don't want nothing bad happen to you guys….especially you..."

to be continue….


	25. the dark lord signal

hey guys this is the darklord and here the scoop...

if you keep reading this story or any other by this fanfac's then

youre gonna regret it and trust me kid...

youre really not like what happen next...

(keep reading)

well...that's your life kid...guess you gonna see your favorite

chararcters get abuse or kill in these stories...

 **YOU BEEN WARN!**

(the dark lord teleport)

"you feel a bad vibs as you think about what he was talking about...

you don't care...as long as the stories good, you are ready for

anything that happen for here on out...you are determined"


	26. the beginnig to the final trailor1

p id="docs-internal-guid-5e9d86c8-13f3-34aa-548f-d8d665946bc8" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""it is time…." the dark lord said in silence "okay! time to finish this!" dicky said with is sword on his back "the power of the chi is within you….." a spirit said while carry dawn into the air "within me?" dawn said in confused "yes…..and you must either control it…..or let it control you…." dawn look at the spirit with fear/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"this summer…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""ha!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"slash/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" "hyper-" kyutio slam her weapon on the ground/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"the war that start it…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""run! it's a trap!" dawn get blasted the dark lord/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"will end it all…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""now you serve me…..death reaper" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""dawn?da-" nicky get push back/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""what do we do! we lost dawn in the fight!" dicky said worrying for dawn safety /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"to prove that which source of power.../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""da!" dicky fly into a wall/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""ah!"kyutio get slam in the floor/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""ouf!" laffy was getting a beat down/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"is the strongest…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"or /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"the weakest…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""dawn…..don't…...don't give them the watch okay?" dawn look confuse and try to think./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""don't listen to them, give it to me!" the dark lord said with his evil eyes/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"Nicky…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""spear!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"swang/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"nicky swung to men on the head cause them to fall while more attacking him them nicky turn around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"Ricky…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;""ax!" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"chop/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"ricky used /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"drop bounce/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" and causes the mens to fell into the ground and moan out in pain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"Dicky…../span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"sword" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-style: italic; vertical-align: baseline;"slash/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"dicky slash the rest with the finish move /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"victory charge/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;" to get the room clear so the others get through./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"Dawn…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;""/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;"this is it huh?" dawn closes her eyes "the last battle between darkness and death….we be in the same race…." dawn summon her syth and turn to her death form "but im not gonna die today!" pointed it to the dark lord "WE END THIS! NO MERCY! NO MISTAKE!" both of them run forward "hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa!" "hhhhhhhhhaaaaa-" "grah-"everyone look at dawn "no….regret…." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;":THE FINAL BATTLE(PART 1)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"COMING THIS SUMMER…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"RATED:M FOR MATURE /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;" THIS WILL BE THERE LAST…...BY WHOM?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"PICK A SIDE: LIGHT OR DARK/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;"THIS IS JUST THE FIRST TRAILER FOR IT THE FINAL ONE IS COMING THIS WAY!/span/p 


	27. the beginnig to the final trailor2

dawn: "ha...dah-" she fall into the ground *pant* *pant* she look at herself as she was bleeding on her forhead "grah!no! WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" she heard het dark lord foot steps "*gasp* h-he coming" dawn was in fear

darklord: "what's wrong dawn? can't handle my power?" the darklord kick her on the stomage "gah-" then the back "ah!" she slam hard into the floor. she was crying on the floor while bleeding

dawn:"y-y-you...bastard..." dawn try to get up but was strugging to get up straight "y-you can about us do you?" the dark lord walk towards her "you just want to used us as tools so that you-" she then smile "can get dirty you bitch!" she get a kick on the face as she fell down "*pant* *pant* *pant* haha...you know i don't give a shit no more-" a punch on a back "dah-" she fell again then try to get up "hehe...i don't care if i get killed by a ass-" **blast** "graaaahhh!" dawn laid there i silence for a while then talk with a soft voice "i...know that-" she get pick up by him "i'm... A Shibō-sha "

DARKLORD:... you stupid little bitch! he slam her face in the floor and leave there to see if she will stand

dawn:"...gah...hahahahaha...for some reason i feel like i can go on forever-" the dark lord grab her face "*gasp*aaaaaaahhhhh!"

to be continue


	28. Chapter 17:the final part1

_**hey guys! it's been awhile huh? i hope this was worth it? it took two days to think about this. with that said….. on words through time swap!**_

 _ **the final battle…..**_

" **ah! at last!" the dark lord walk outside of his lair "the time has come….get the ship ready-" then his watch said "7:00" "uh…..we leave in an hour!" he walk inside**

"yeah! and i can't wait too" dicky was talking to laffy as kurito was getting pack up for the trip. kaijah was watching the sky "*sigh* its finally time huh?" he then have a headache "grah-" he see dawn bleeding to death as she was smiling at her death "*dawn?*"

he then have no headache again "ah! my drive….." his left eyes started to glow "it's acting up again! but it only do- oh no...well i guess this is it huh?" he close his eyes then he hear dawn "hey! kaijah!" he then open his eyes and smile "hey cutie. sup-ouf!" "hugs!"

dawn tackle kaijah "haha! good to see you too dawn" he hug back "so how was training go for the past weeks?" dawn got up and turn around "well….it was great...sort of" dawn then look at the lake next to them "you look sad,what's wrong?" kaijah ask her "it's just..i been having dreams that end up me losing my humanity" dawn look at her brother and friend.

kaijah look at them too "and i bet you killed us all didn't you?" she shake her head "well-" kaijah get up and give her a soft punch on the arm " don't you worry kiddo, you'll be fine i know it" dawn look at him "plus you know i will be there for you right? so if anything happens, let me and your friends know okay?" dawn smile and shake her head then…..

 _ **booom!**_

both of them look at the explosion "oh no! its started!" dawn said in a scared voice "better meet the others" kaijah said as he and dawn run to the camp meanwhile on the trees "phase one-complete…...phase two- mae get the trap ready for the girl" mae understand and set the trap. "it almost ready sir….." mac said "good. now get nicky to the deactivate room to test the project." mac understand and to as the dark lord say so "hmm…." the dark lord look at the screen "why? why is she controlling it?" he stands up "don't you see that the power of the reaper can easily killed anything and anyone….well except for me of course….maybe if i…..make her suffer as she have this much love and affection?" then he sit down "no….then she will killed like crazy and then what that's gonna lead us...no army, no lair,...too much as a risk." then he see the book that nicky was reading " huh?" he open it and then see something that can stop this power from backfiring it "it's said that ( not even the powerful of the dark dragon can defeat the power of the grim….except when the user have a weak point) interesting" the dark lord continue to read the book.

 **at the camp…**

"ha!" dicky used **double blade** to wap out the enemies as he then do a flip and _**slash**_ the dragon's them to pieces "where is all this enemies and creatures come from" kurtio ask as she was burn by a dragon "uh…...puff" kurtio fell down in the ground "time to get serious _**mega sword blast**_ " _**bboooommmm**_ dicky blast the monsters and the enemy.

and kurtio too "okay, now to-" _**slap**_ " what the hell is wrong with you! you nearly blast my head off!" dicky rub his face and look at kurtio "oh….sorry about that, got a little carried away there….eheheheheheh" then they see laffy waving "there here!" dawn and kaijah run behind him "hey! what was- that…" dawn said as she see the camp in a mess "i guess we were late huh?"

later they pack up and went to the ground of the dark lord "okay, guys..now this is not going to be easy so let's-" kaijah get slam in the ground as dawn run towards to the land as the others follow "well….i try right?" kaijah then teleport. the heroes bring out their weapons "okay! now we need to get passed that numbers of guards! dicky you know what to do!" dicky nodded and summon his ultra sword "flying swords!" dicky do flips and then slam hard in the entrance with a smile on him as dawn pat him on the head.

 **at the lair of the dark lord…..**

"good job bro!" they were at the entrance of the lair they see everyone in their city even their own parents walking like they are slaves "wow….all the people in the city that didn't make it huh?" dawn said as they started to walk aside the room to make sure that they won't be caught ("man…..never in my life i've been so scared?") dicky said "what about the time when i scared you with that fake snake huh?" dawn chuckle as dicky punch her ("ow!") dawn said in pain "(cut it out you two! you want us to get caught do you?!) kurtio said as they continue walking "(you know it's strange? i don't see any of our friends anywhere?") dawn said "(Are they in this world too?)" dicky wondering

"we don't know? they could be in the Portal Omega Room of Negative energy?" kaijah said walking to a door "A what now?" dicky said stopping trying to figure out what does that's stands for "it's stand for p.o.r.n dicky" kurtio said with a sad face on her while dicky realize too late "p.o.r.n? oh porn! gross! that isn't the site for people that have no life or wife?" dawn put her arm around him while talking to her brother in secret "(like the time i caught you jerking off while i was trying to find my soccer ball?) dicky froze for a second as dawn laugh " exactly! next time…..think before you speak alright bro" dawn said as she walk to kaijah that was trying to unlock the door then kurtio was walking to them as she

see dicky that was standing there in one place "hey dicky how come you not by them?" then kurtio think for a second then realize something "the secret/deal card?" dicky nodded as kurtio giggle at him then catch up by kaijah and dawn. "okay i...think i…...got it!"

the door open as dawn hug kaijah "you did it!" kaijah was unbalanced by dawn "haha thanks-" "wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa ooooooouuuuuuuuuffffffff!" they both say together as they fall down on the floor "hahahahahaha" they both laugh then get interrupted by kurtio "(sssshhhhhhhhhhh! try to stay calm and cool guys, you gonna give us away!)".

they both look at kurtio and have a serious face on them as they continue to walk through the hall they were seeing words/pictures on the wall "wow….this guy was busy over the years huh?" laffy said as kaijah call him "(Iaffy! come on, let's keep going! no time to stop and look around!) kaijah pull him to follow them. they then end up through a three way path "okay….. dawn,dicky…..you go to the left" they nodded "laffy,kurtio…..you go to the middle….. and i'll go to the right got it?" they nodded also "good…..now let's move out people"

all of them went to their own way as they were watch by the dark lord and the others "good….they all are falling for my trap….go on with the plan" ricky,mac, and mae went on with the plan as they were told meanwhile by kurtio and laffy they were walking through the hall "hey kurtio?" laffy ask kurtio "yeah?" she answer back "why did you like dawn and her brother for?" kurtio turn and smile "oh! because they are good people, and they inspired me you know" they way follow by ricky in the shadow "actually, i was saved by them and i guess i gotta thank them for it" laffy look at her in a confuse way as the waters drop falling the roof "it's was them that make me want to face the dark lord in the first place"kurtio look at the ground "they could've left me get killed by those followers"

she started to run tears on her face "those people, those poor helpless people" as she stop and fall on the floor "i could of save them….." laffy try to make her cheer up "kurtio? come on! kurtio! why are you crying it's okay! things happen that's all? it's not your-" "she can't hear you, she is in a b.r.e.a.k.d.o.w.n right now" laffy turn around and see ricky in a dark suit with a cape "hey! what's the big idea? with did you-" put a gas that make a person spoke about their sins? yes! yes i did" laffy look at kurtio as she was crying for her sins "kurtio…" he turn back at ricky then started to talk to him "what's your problem man! you just-" "make a person talk about the sins? that's not my fault that she done sins, and boy...by the way she is crying….she done alot of sins" ricky laugh wickedly as laffy look at kurtio feeling sorry for her "crying for your sins? man….kurtio...im sorry"

she continue crying as he look at her "what am i gonna do?" meanwhile by dawn and dicky "hey…" dicky stop dawn as she was thinking about something "WHAT!" dawn shouted as dicky step back "oh….sorry! i'm not myself again…(ow!)" dawn was rubbing her arm as dicky was worry about his sister "uh...are you okay? did i hit you too hard dawn?" dawn turn and smile "of course not! it's probably some itch or something hahaha!(*aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh*)" dawn continue to walk as she keep yelling in pain under her breath "(*damn it! can't shake the pain!*) dicky try to ask something else "so….did you get that power under control?" dawn lied to him "of course i did man. what else i can keep this cool ahahaha…..silly brother(*you have no idea*) dicky knew she

lying to him "you are lying are you?" dawn stop "what! ppfff! nah! im totally fine!" dicky look at her "really? dawn you bite your nail when you lying" dawn was biting her nail and then stop. "uh….it was getting too long anyways like your-" dawn cover her mouth "like your what?" dicky ask as dawn was trying to not speak"dawn?dawn? DAWN!" dawn yelled "LIKE YOUR DICK!" dicky was surprised to hear that "what! i thought you stop this feeling about each other?" dicky question dawn "i did! but i can't help but say "you look so hot right now!" she cover her mouth again "dawn? are you sure you okay?"

dicky question her again "I DON'T KNOW!" dawn then say something again "you make me want to kiss you so badly that i wet myself sometimes!" dicky now know that she is needed to help "dawn? i think you need to control your hormones because you talkin crazy" dawn have tears on her eyes "i…...can't! "you make me want to finger myself" oh no!" dawn fell to her knees " I CAN'T STOP!" she was crying more "please help me!" dicky don't know what's going on "what the hell is going on!" he run to dawn "dawn? dawn? dawn! come on!" dicky then gasp as he see her fall to the ground

"gggggrrrrraaaaaaa-" dawn was falling "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…." she was frozen with shame and confusion as dicky was holding her "DAWN? DAWN!" he then turn her head and all he see was cold death eyes "...i...i...i feel like a ice….cream melting…" dawn was shaking like she was cold "dawn?why are you-" "she in a pleasure state, you know when you finish the progress of having sex?" mae and mac came out of the shadow "hi dicky" mae said "mae? mac? you did this to her!"

dicky said as dawn was dying on his arms "dicky? i…...don't…..feel well…." dawn say softly as she was started to shake more "dawn? dawn please….don't do this to me...not again?" mac and mae just enjoy the harpers suffering "well,well…..look at that? you care about her" mae laugh as mac make tease them too "i bet this brother is ashamed of his slutty sister! ahahahahahahaha!" they both laugh at them as dicky was looking at dawn

"dawn…...you…... **YOU** …" dicky get angry and summon his sword as he attack mac and mae " _ **YOU….BASTARD!**_ " dicky slash mac but he miss as mae fly kick him next to dawn "aaaaaahhh!da!" dicky fell in the floor then after a few second he look at his sister "dawn? no…..i can't fight now….." he crawl to dawn "i….i...must protect….y-you.." he was almost there but _**SLASH "* gasp* a-a-a-ah….."**_ mae then slowly slide out her staf out of dicky back as blood was dripping "opps? did i stab you dicky?" dicky turn around looking at them "dicky you do get it do you?" mac came closer to dawn cold body

"in this world…" he bent down to dawn face "survive…." he then slowly rub his hands on dawn face "or _**BE KILLED!**_ " mac put his hands on dawn face as dawn suddenly scream "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" mac laugh as dawn scream on top of her lungs "DAWN!" dicky try to move but still can't get up. "dawn? does that hurt?" dawn was crying at the pain that she was receiving "come on! move!" dicky still try to move " dawn? you still haven't answer me? dawn slowly look at him and spoke softly "why….don't you….suck a dick!" mac get mad and make her knock out "huh? what are you…..d-" dawn was now knock out as dicky was getting pissed off "ha! that's what you get for being a smart ass!" mac then carry dawn "mae! get the boy..i get the girl" see shake her head and knock out dicky…

 **we got them...now for the last boy….the powerful one….**

 _ **to be continue…..**_

 **well! thats all for now guys! i think it's gonna be two-three parts depends how it work out so i hope you like it and i see you next time! bye!**


	29. Chapter 18:the final part2

_**this way too easy….. "stay back! aaahhhhhh!" laffy scream. way too easy… "dawn! no-" dicky get stab on his back. the heroes fall by my hands…. "no...it can't be…" nicky said to himself. i got the death reaper…. "dawn…" dicky was drag away from dawn. i separated them from reaching their goal…. "bring her here mac" mac put dawn on the lab table. i make them suffer…. "dicky! no-" nicky cry. and now….i will be more powerful than ever! "dark lord….we have her strip on the table" mae said. " and once she wake up…" dawn wake up in a strange lab "huh? what? dicky…..kaijah…..laffy?" she look around "kurtio?...anyone?" she see dicky come in with blood all over make dawn frozen seeing her brother injuried "dicky? huh?" dawn see mac, mae , ricky, and the dark lord enter the room "we gonna make her suffer and cry" mae grin and laugh evilly.**_

"are you-" "the dark lord?" the dark lord hold dawn face " yes...and you must be the death reaper…" dawn whipper as she look at the dark lord eyes " hmm….dawn harper huh? the oldest in the group for 4 sec." dawn was scared to death " y-you know me?" the dark lord slap her _**slap**_ "OF COURSE I KNOW YOU DAWN!" the dark lord voice make everyone scared included dawn "*gasp* *gasp* *gasp* *gasp*...that's was abuse…"

dawn turn to look at him and suddenly smile"hehe...for some reason….i like seeing you angry...i'm glad that we all was trying to stop you-" the dark lord grab her neck "you think THIS IS A GAME!" dawn was choking as she was laughing "and you think i care?" the dark lord look at dawn for 3 minute as she was smiling at him then he laugh "hahaha...well….i got to say dawn? you are something special…" he let go of dawn's neck that was bleeding

"wow…...that's must be an honor...thanks!" she smile and laugh " wow..gotta handed to you dawn? you the first person to survive the dark lord wrath" dawn look at ricky "oh look! my little brother grow some balls?" ricky get pissed off "what was that?!" mae and mac hold him " come on man! you get your chance to broke her" dawn look confuse "broke me? ha! he can't event broke his pencil right?!" the dark lord punch dawn on her face _**pow**_ "ENOUGH!" blood fall in the ground "it's seems that hurting you won't matter"

the dark lord stop and think "i don't know what are you talking about bruh? pain is pain,blood is blood,and death is death" the dark lord turn around smiling "death is death huh?" the dark lord walk over to dicky and grab his face "w-wait? what are you doing?" dawn turn worried all of a sudden "(w-wait? what are you doing?) so…. the brave smart ass dawn lose her confidence all of a sudden? interesting?" mae and mac laugh "oh! i get it? it's like a story of the reaper that have a son...he doesn't care for his life except does who he love and then! you killed the reaper him or in our case...her from inside/out"

"correct….i know if pain doesn't work on the victims…" the dark lord tighten his grap "-daaaaaa!" dicky yelled out of the surprise pain. "go to the next best thing… the innocent" dawn look at the horror of dicky suffering "hey! stop that!" dawn struggle to break out "hey! you want me! not him! come on!" the dark lord laugh of amusement "but that won't be fun...now won't it?" the dark lord continue as dicky yelled louder "aaaaaaaaaahhhhh" dawn was getting pissed off "don't you DARE hurt him! mac punch her stomach "gah-" dawn spit out blood " huh? angry is your weakness...also caring for your family and friends" dawn look at mac with her bloody eyes "whoa! come look at this? you getting really pissed off?!"dawn try to bite him "are you turning to an animal dawn?" mac then

realized something "oh! that's one of the reaper attack _**devouring soul**_! a skill that take one and another….nice trick…" mac go down to her pants "gah-" dawn turn normal feeling weak "heh...you see…..that's one of your weakness…" he remove his hand out of her pants "(damn it! why…..why does that happen to me?)" the dark lord look confuse "she is a mix creature is she?" the dark lord look at dicky "i wonder if she can control the emotion that is need first?" then he turn to dawn "dawn?you are strong...but your emotion keep getting away from your true power….so now let's test your skill"

 _ **meanwhile**_

 _ **the two subject is in the cell, i repeat...the two subject is in the cell**_

the guards was walking back and forth making sure that kurtio and laffy didn't escape from their cell "*sigh*...i can't believe that we get trap that easy…" kurtio said as she sit there in a bed "what fools we were…." laffy look at her "i mean…..WE JUST KIDS! 5 FREAKIN KIDS! TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD AGAINST HOW MUCH ARMY!" everyone look at her like she crazy "*sigh* my mom was right...i'm just an ass that was trying to get myself killed…" laffy sit next to her "i was that ass that was gonna get kill by the city until dicky and dawn came….." laffy hug her "DON'T SAY THAT!" laffy voice echoes around the cells "i'm here for you...we all are…." kurtio look at laffy that was crying "we….we met for a reason…..and...i think i know why?" kurtio flinch for a second

as laffy kiss her on the lips " huh?! laffy? why did you-" "i care about you kurtio...you're strong, brave, and caring for your friends" laffy hug her tighter " i…..i don't want to lose you...all of you…" kurtio was frozen for a second "i mean in both ways….physical and mental" laffy let go of kurtio "i started to have feelings for you like kaijah have feelings for dawn...you guys have things in your life…." laffy get up and walk by the bars "just like kaijah and dicky…." laffy turn around "you and dawn act like you guys are alright but was feeling hurt and confuse in the inside….." kurtio try to say something "laffy-" "dicky and kaijah...they're the coolest guys i know...but they are sad because people only care for their looks...so they judge people like people judge them...especial kaijah" laffy walk to kurtio and hold her hands "so please….don't give up...don't feel hurt…" kurtio begin to cry

"i know you guys well...i bet all of you lost hope because of the capture…." laffy look at kurtio at her eyes "but DON'T! we all will burst out of here,WORK TOGETHER, AND MAKE SURE THE DARK LORD REGRET THAT HE MESS WITH Jūdai no guntai!" kurtio wapped her tears "(laughing)Jūdai no guntai? that's japanese for *teens forces* right?" laffy nodded " yep! Jūdai no guntai!" kurtio look at him for a second and smile "i like that *teens forces* Jūdai no guntai…...heheheh…..thanks….." kurtio give a kiss on cheeks and laffy have a melt down "whoa!" laffy fell down "wow...didn't you kiss me first?" kurtio chuckles at him "I WAS IN THE MOMENT!" kurtio laugh again "hahaha...okay…." kurtio look at the window " (kaijah….where are you….)" kurtio look out the jail "huh? is that nicky?" kurtio look confuse continue look at him as he was training again

 _ **back at the lab…**_

"aaaaahhhhhhh!" dicky cry out as dawn watch him as she were trying to escape "dicky! come on!"dawn were forced to watch her brother "you guys will pay for this!" dawn said getting angry " oh? and what are you gonna do about it huh?" dawn was boiling mad " you can't save your brother, you can't even save yourself?" dawn was about to explode " i bet your own mother and father betrayed you countless time as you was small" then mac go too far "you and your friends are gonna die here….even your little boyfriend kaijah..." dawn stop for a second "you damn ass" dawn start to remember her past _**(you damn ass! you needed to be treated to show respect),(how your damn ass are gonna get a boyfriend by looking like that?!),( face it dawn….you're a damn ass girl if you feel in love with him), (you damn ass!)**_ dawn started to laugh slowly "heheh..ahahahahahah!" mac and mae look confuse as dawn was laughing like crazy "hahahahahah….a damn ass you say?" dawn grab mac neck "let's see if you can handle a _**DAMN ASS**_!"

dawn flinch mac that make mae and ricky take a step back "huh? w-what the?" dawn burst one strip and tear the rest of them "WHAT THE FUCK!" mac reacted "that was anti-strip...the most powerful strip in the world" dawn get to her knees as the dark lord caught her attention "huh? what's this?" the dark lord look interested at the problem they are having "what are you?" mae said "NOT HUMAN THAT'S A FACT!" ricky reacted as dawn slowly stand up on her feets " _ **heheheheheh…..not human?**_ " dawn began to wobble back and forth " _ **oh well?...**_ " dawn smile wickedly as ricky, mae, and mac look nervous " _**GUESS I SEE YOU BURNING IN HELL!**_ " dawn said in a demon voice "hmm…" the dark lord said as dawn look at them with her black and bloody eyes " _ **you're all gonna die….by my own hand…..mahahahahaha!**_ " dawn transform to her fighter form with more scratch and bruises with her scythe "dark lord! do something!" mae said "no,no...i want see if she will kill you all first and then i will jump in" mae,ricky, and mace flinch

"are you crazy she gonna-" dawn _**slash**_ mac to make him spit blood "gah- she didn't even touch me? what the hell?!" ricky and mae jump seeing that " _ **you talk too much..less talk….MORE BLOOD!**_ " ricky used a spell " _ **space killed**_ " dawn get hit by it but it didn't affect her " _ **really ricky? i thought that you were smarter than that?**_ " dawn walk close to him " _**I CAN'T BE KILLED!**_ " dawn stab through the stomach as blood dripping in the weapon and ricky "ah- d-damn it…." ricky fell down on the ground " _ **now….who's the last one? oh yes...mae**_ " mae started to run but dawn caught her "w-what are you?" mae whipper " _ **i'm your reaper…**_ " dawn put her weapon on mae neck " _ **and your die here mae...but i'll make it quick because we a bff *best friends forever*...even in DEATH!**_ " mae beg for mercy "please...don't-" _**SLASH**_ mae neck get slash not getting opened but

making mae spit blood out while falling down " the floor...it's cold" dawn look at them and laugh " _ **is this what you wanted? being cut down in size when someone you don't except in the beginning but in the end you beg for mercy?**_ " dawn power down and calm down "*sigh* how pathetic…..i thought you guys was loyal to your friend and family.." ricky and the other begin to stand up "but you guys are trayed...you're sick and ruthless to people that care about you...even try to used their weakness.." mac look down "i could of killed you guys...i could of go for the dark lord?!" the dark lord laugh and ask her " but why didn't you?" dawn look at him with her reaper eyes "because you try to stop me,you kidnapped my little brother and make him your slave." dawn look at them back as they flinch "you used my mom,brother, and even my friends to end not just me….but the entire world" dawn point at him"and also because i didn't know that i have this power"

"not just my grim reaper power….my determination, my drive…" dawn hold her shirt tightly "my soul….we all have this in ourselve...even you" dawn turn to him and smile "i see now that….you don't want this…..you just want people to care about you don't you?" dawn walk forward as the dark lord flinch a little "da- stay back!" the dark lord used _**poison mind**_ and hit dawn with it "dah-" dawn fall on her knees. "hahaha! that's what you get for trying to be nice to people! that's your downfall!" the dark lord flinch when he see dawn get up smiling happily "oh you! come on! i want to help you to be good...be a good person-" the dark lord used _**death spears**_ at dawn "haha…..impressive dark lord" dawn continue to smile and walk to him "you're hiding your feelings just like me huh? come here pal-" dawn fall down as the dark lord used _**blood control**_ "grah! heheh...you're just…" dawn get back up "making….things interesting "dawn walk to him smiling at him " come on...give me a hug?" the dark lord drop dicky and get corned "stand back!" the dark lord

used all his trick and finally dawn wobble a bit by him and fall on her knees hugging him "*i know that you can do it…*" dawn let go and pass out "ew! disguising! hug? kisses? joy? you make me sick dawn…." the dark lord run away and said " _ **ATTENTION! THIS IS FULL WAR, I REPEAT THIS IS FULL WAR! GET READY FOR THE WAR OF YOUR LIFES!**_ " the dark lord look at them all and smile "you guys are gonna die by the way for not using full strength on dawn...see you guys!hahahahahahahaha!" mac and mae was worry until ricky pat them and smile "good! at least we quit being puppets for him" ricky look at dawn "heh...who knew my sister is that strong…" then kaijah burst the door _**boom!**_ "OKAY FREAKS! LET GO-" kaijah power down as dawn was taking care by mae,mac and ricky "okay? did i missed something or…" dawn got up and hug him "kaijah!" dawn started to cry "you're safe...like my brother…" kaijah watch her "i don't want to lose you again?" dawn look at him give him a kiss and get up "come on! let's go!" kaijah follow

"huh? we were right? they are dating" ricky said following them as mae and mac did the same. " okay so need to cut the power source so they don't have that much forces but we need-" "help from your friends and family?" kurtio said as dawn run to her and they hug "kurtio!" they both fall "whoa!" **bam** "dawn! you're killing me here!" kurtio said can't breath as dawn realize it "uuh...sorry! i don't know my strength anymore heheheh?" they got up and dawn see nicky out of his cell "nicky?! how did you-" "long story short your friends here help me broke out" then laffy jump in "SO!" dawn and nicky fall down "you guess are brother and sister a?" dawn nodded rubbing her head as nicky was knock out for a second "where's dicky?" nicky said as dawn point to ricky holding him as kurtio and laffy transform "HEY! THOSE THE GUYS THAT TRAP US!" kurtio said then kaijah stop them

"no….they were told to trap you...dark lord is gonna go full war on us and we need to make sure that the power source is dead so that it won't be that much army to handle" kaijah look at than "kaijah right! we need to the power source and end this madness once and for all!" dawn said. "you know dawn, even if we stop the dark lord what about this?" nicky pull the book of their world "hmm….well if we stop it the world still have the after effect...so after this we all be gaurdens for this city and beyond!" dawn said " yh! Jūdai no guntai!" they all look at laffy "the what?" kaijah said " *teens forces* people! keep up!" kurtio said as they all agree to the name "i like it!" dawn said "yeah! got a nice ring to it!" mae said. "uh people! saving the world?!" mac said walking to them "i know that the name is great and we all united as one and all but if we don't do something the dark lord won…" they all look down "he won't spare no one that stands in his way"

they all look back at mac "okay then!" dawn said "let's get ready to do this!" dawn smile "we show him the real power of friendship!" kurtio "teamwork!" laffy said "and the true meaning of T.E.E.N.S F.O.R.C.E.S!" kaijh said as they cheer!" yyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh!" they all running towards the army that was getting ready to fight "okay guys…. _ **here we go!**_ " dawn transform to death reaper

 _ **to be continue…**_

 _ **well that's all for now people! i think after this one is gonna be longer or the same amount as this...i don't know man! anyways, what do you think about this chapter? was it cool? boring? or what? well, see you guys ! bye!**_


	30. Chapter 19:the final part3 end of volume

_**hey guys! will...this is it huh? the story is finally coming to an end as the heroes finally at the lair of the dark lord. the heroes is full of hope and dreams that they will end the battle tonight once and for all. *sigh….i almost don't want to finish it….BUT! the show must go on! how will it go on? you'll find out at the end of the final chapter of the story…..**_

 _ **Nicky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn: the time dimension swap**_

 _ **the final battle for the world**_

 _ **story by:thescratchfanfac's**_

 _ **for the series: Nicky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn the time swap stories**_

 _ **for fans of the series and the Nicky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn fanfiction stories**_

 _ **now….let's….get…..cracking…...GO!**_

 _ **Nicky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn: the time dimension swap**_

 _ **(**_ _ **ニッキー、リッキー、ディッキー、ドーン：時間ディメンションスワップ**_ _ **)**_

 _ **created by:thescratchfanfac's**_

 _ **the final chapter: full out war; save your world and ours t.e.e.n forces**_

"GUARDS! WHERE ARE MY GUARDS! I WANT DOES DAMN KIDS DEAD AND BRING ME THERE DEAD BODIES!" the guards was rushing to the yard surrounding the people in there as the heros was looking at the chaos down by the yard "hmm….they are serious about it huh?..." kaijah said as kurtio look worry for a while "man,i don't know if we can take them-" laffy hold her hands "kurtio…..we are here for you...we all are" dawn joined in "and we can do this together as t.e.e.n.s forces "dawn smile at them as kurtio feel a little bit better "okay,i'm ready for whatever comes to us" kurtio smile back at her

"you guys better be having that mood when we start this…." mac said to them serious "because once we start nobody and i mean nobody beg to stop alright?!" dawn and kurtio look at him "okay mac, we won't run away" kurtio said to him "like we got a choice,if we don't do this who will?" dawn said as she summon her weapon "i won't stand here and let the world corrupted with sex and abused anymore" dawn spin her weapon to do a flip on her hand "we need show them that they can't boss us around anymore" she then hold it and rest on her back "we are the control of our future and no one else is"

"we are not toys to play with" _**dawn flash back when she was abuse**_ "we are not beings to get force to do things that we don't want to" _**dicky and kurtio flash back at the time when dawn force them**_ "we are not weak or useless" _**laffy flash back when he couldn't do nothing for his family**_ "and we are not liars or traders" _**kaijah flash back when he attack them and said that he don't trust them**_ "we are the people,we are…. _**T.E.E.N.S FORCES**_ " dawn turn to her reaper form "let's turn to our true form and end this battle once and for all!" all of them nodded and turn to their finally form "let's go!"

they all charge as the gaurds notice them "sir! they are-" mac kick the gaurd "dah!" the gaurd fell "less talk more action" kurtio and dawn run side by side running to the gaurds "kurtio! let's do a combo attack!" she nodded and both of them do a back flip "right!"

kurtio make her weapon extend " _ **hyper-**_ " then dawn syth power up " _ **grim-**_ " they both were glowing while everyone look at them " _ **COMBO BREAKER!**_ " _**SLASH**_ _**POW**_ _**BAM CLASH**_ they both landed and the army blew up _**booooommmm**_ "heheh,got them" dawn said as she and kurtio do a high five "uh guy! the army!" the army keep coming and coming "oh man! they don't give up do they" kurtio worried until mac stand infont of them "guys…..stand back" they both did as mac power up "i summon the power of the immortals…" two dragon skull blaster appear "wait what?" kurtio said "i thought only kaijah can do that?" mac turn his head and smile "who do you think that show him that move?" he turn back and fire "evil! begone!" _**grrrrr….blast!**_ all the army was wap out as dawn and kurtio was shock "kaijah!you can do that?!" kaijah turn and smile "of course,i couldve kill you when we was fighting dawn" dawn freeze and gulp "uh…..ahahahaha"

kurtio make a _**slash**_ sound and frighten dawn "da!" dawn then reliaze that it was kurtio "dawn! come on! help me out dude?!" dawn run to and attack the army then she jump into then "hhhaaa!" _**meanwhile**_ " _ **leeeddddd**_ " _**bam**_ laffy make half of the army fly while dicky keep slashing them in half "da!" one "da" two "ha!" three of them get cut in half while laffy was improse "wow! that was great!" dicky laugh with confidence "haha! i"m always awesome!" and then **bam** dawn syth end edge hit dicky head "ow!hey!" dawn giggle "opps! my bad" dawn then continue to attack the army "grra...WHATEVER!" dicky bring back his sword and counting slashing _**meanwhile**_ "grah!" kaijah was blasting them with all he got but they were keep coming and then he was tired "ha….ha…..ha….ha….ha….ha….man! they just keep coming and coming?" kaijah used his blaster again to wap them out and more come up "ha….ha...ha…...ha….ha…..screw it!" kaijah used his full power "time to end this!" kaijah summons blasters all over the lair were everyone was surprise. "kaijah no!" mac said "using blasters full power can kill you!" kaijah didn't listen and used it "...that's the point….ggggggggrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" the blast was so big that everyone went flying "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" all of them said as they were hitting the ground hard "heheheheh…...yes…." everything was

white then back to normal "uh…" kaijah got in his knees and fall down on the ground "ah….ow my head…." laffy said as he see kaijah knock out "huh?! KAIJAH!" laffy run to him "kaijah?kaijah!" everyone wake up and see kaijah knock out "huh? kaijah!" dawn said running to laffy and kaijah "oh no" kurtio said watching them "grah! i tell that fool not too! and now he's knock out!" mac said pissed off. "serve him right-" _**slap**_ "how could you be that mean! kaijah just save us from the army back there!" kurtio scream at mac "huh? you guys are sad! im gonna go up ahead…..meet you guys there" mac walk ahead leaving the others alone "hmm….that's mac, doesn't care about no one but himself" ricky said "but he's right" all of them look at ricky "what?"dawn got up and walk to ricky "are you kiddin me ricky? we-" "we are still teens dawn, we teens problem..whether it is small or big" ricky walk towards her and put his hand on her chest "because even if we are powerful as a death god….we still have that teen dna inside all of us" he put his hand down "but doesn't explain-" "even if we did bring down the army we still let our guard down because of our emotin….that's dangerous stuff dawn...it can controls and make us do regretable thinks" dawn have flashbacks and then she step back and fall "whoa….wh-"

nicky and dicky catch her "dawn?!" nicky said "are you okay?" dicky ask her "ha…...ha…..ha….ha…." she look at everyone as they was worried about her "ah…..yeah...just...have a flashback" dawn got up "ha…..i get it" she walk towards ricky "we may have these powers and we can be the most powerful person in the world" she stop and they look at each other "but as long we let our emotions controls us...we will never get to our ful pertencal" dawn look at him for a while and hug him "huh?!" ricky was in shock "huh? but...but you never-" "did this to you in 10 years? im sorry for that" all of them was surpise as well "sorry for what?" nicky said "yeah, you didn't do nothing to be sorry about?" dicky said as well. "yes" dawn hold tighter "yes i do" they were all confuse "it was my idea to take the o.l.d w.a.t.c.h and make us travel in time, it was me when i force all of you guys to do my selfishness" dawn begin to cry "i'm sorry ricky, i….i guess i was jealous of you from the start….and that's lead us in this mess…." dawn let go of ricky and wap her tears "and i'm sorry" ricky stop and think for a sec "wait you did all of that and try make it better?" dawn nodded " dawn…..YOU A GENIUS!" everyone look at ricky "huh?"

all of them said together "that's the solution to defeat the dark lord! forgiveness and love! not killing and pay back?" ricky hold dawn hands "dawn,thank you….for saying sorry and trying to fix your mistakes" dawn look at him and smile "but if it wasn't for mistakes we won't have the solutions right?" ricky smile back "uh….i-i'm glad that we settle our problem but how does hugging you solve this choas?" ricky look at everyone "guys? don't you see? if it wasn't for dawn kindness and mistakes...we won't be here trying to save this timeline…." he turn to kurtio "kindness is the solution for everything" then to dicky and nicky "is because of that kindness is the reason we trust each oher" and then to laffy that was holding kaijah "it was because of dawn kindness sides she change the people around her" the to everyone "and we can do the same!" ricky turn normal "i' ricky harper and i maybe smart and all but kindness is the hardest solution to solve...you guys try" kurtio then turn back to normal "i'm kurtio "kenny" saints and i'm a lovable person and try to be a better person" then the rest follow "i'm laffy grim and i'm the leader and best friends with kaijah kaichi". "i'm mae and i like to help fellow friends!","i'm nicky harper and i like to cook", "i'm dicky harper and i'm the cool one but still have a heart for others!", "and i'm dawn harper….and person that is learning everyone life"

"and we never give up dark lord! we will end your error and fix our city and world!" they all glow with the other around the world that want to change for the better "what? NO!" the dark lord reteat and fly away "OH NO YOU DON'T!" dawn blast him with her energy of kindness "ddddddddaaaaaaaaa!" the dark lord was caught "guys! i...can't hold him!" they all did the same with the enregy as well "ddddddaaaaaaaaaaaa-" then he break free "oh no-" "don't worry" mac show up and with a healing item and give it to kaijah "uh…..huh?" kaijah see them blasting the dark lord "heh...looks like it's time huh?" mac smile and nodded "yeah let's go" they both power up and summon blasters with kindness "huh?" "i was listening" then they both fire at the dark lord

"dddddddaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" it hit him "gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" he was almost out then dawn look at and said "it's over the dark lord…." she transform "and don't _**EVER COME BACK!**_ " she summon her syth and go for the final hit " _ **reaper…**_ " the dark lord look worry "please! no!" dawn slash him hard _**SLASH "SSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " she cut him clean and then **bbbbbbbbboooooooooommmmmmmm** "nnnnnnooooo!" he exploded and disappeared " _ **heh…...it's over…...WE WON-**_ " she turn normal and fall down to the ground "huh?! dawn!" the brother run towards her "dawn? are alright?" dawn look at them and smile "...of course i am…..w-we won…..ahahahah-" she then close her eyes and sleep "heh, that's was fun...and not bad dawn…" mac walk away "i'm look forward in the future to battle you someday" then he dissappear "how come you two can do that?" kurtio ask kaijah "i'll explain later but" he walk towards the quad "good jobs guys, i would never thought that i would see the day when we finally defeat him-" then the dark lord appear "clever very clever" the dark lord blast dawn as she have transform and back for 5 second and then a second a new form "huh?!"

they all said then the dark lord laugh and said his final words "you may won this war time swap! but their are other universe that can be take over! see you next time!" "hahahahahahahahahaha" he make a portal and then went portal then it was gone "*sigh...leave him...we will get him next time"kaijah said sitting down next to te quad "but right now...we got to make the o.l.d w.a.t.c.h and bring you guys back to your time line" they all was sad because they have to go to their own time line "oh…..i...i didn't think that we would ever get the chance to go back.." dicky said "yeah, i mean sure it would be great to see mom and dad but….i'm gonna missed you guys" nicky said look at dicky and dawn "yeah well….that's what you guys wanted right? i mean…*tears start running*" kurtio run to nicky and dicky "I WILL MISSED YOU!" kurtio hug them but they were getting crush by her hug "too...much….hugging" they both said together "hahahaha,uh kurtio….your crushing them with dawn in it" kurtio let go and wap her tears "oh sorry, i guess i get stronger thanks to the army….hahahaha...ha" kurtio look at them "i will really missed you guys" kaijah pat kurtio on the back "hey, don't worry about it kurtio" he wink

"who say that this is goodbye?" ricky then get what he was saying "wait? are you saying that we can come back here?!" kaijah put his hands in his jacket pockets "hmm….close, ricky….you just get a promotion and i will be your parther in crime" laffy then spoke "then they can stay?" kaijah look at him "i didn't say that, look you know already that their are timelines that are the same and different...now we are lucky that the time lord didn't catch us this time but tomorrow is check time and the timelines will be reset if you don't get back to your own timeline" kaijah turn back to ricky "but! we can trick them by using the watch, and when you used this new watch….you can go back and forth no one will notice or it will make a new timeline with all of us in it" kaijah grab ricky "welp! see you by the shop" they disapear "ha….we finally won huh?" kurtio said sitting by dicky and nicky then laffy joined them "yeah, i told you that we would win!" kurtio look at laffy "uh….laffy" laffy look at her "um….if you not doing anything later with kaijah…."laffy watch her and smile "sure! we can do puzzles, a match, or even a movie!" dicky and nicky then look at kurtio and whisper "(uh oh)" nicky reacted "(is someone in love?)" kurtio then punch to of them "don't you have a sister to watch?" laffy look confuse and laugh _**later at the shop..**_

"okay….but the time to the days and weeks isn't installing to the watch" ricky said that was trying to fix the watch "heh, you probably want to fix the settings by editing the time of the day that you guys came and the time you will be coming so…" ricky then get the idea " the watch can copy the time and space and travel through timelines making the time lord confuse but happy that the timelines are not out of order" kaijah get lost of ricky explainion "uh….i was gonna say jump through time but yeah! that too lets go to work my friend" they both work at the watch for 4 hours and then they were done with it "done" the new watch look ready to go…..

 _ **later….**_

dawn was having flashback that was making her sweating then she wake up "da! ha….ha….ha…...ha…..ha….ha" dawn look around then see her brothers them sleeping "huh? was it all a dream?" dawn check herself and she was okay "huh? i wonder…" she then try to summmon her weapon…..and then it appear "whoa! it's bigger thsn last time?!" she make it disappear "then why are we in our bedroom?" dawn then check her sheets and flinch but it was squashy paws "*sigh…...it's just squashy..then" the door room open and their were her mom and dad. "kids? are you alright?" the mom said "yeah, is everything alright….we heard screaming and we thought that you guys was in the vent again?!" the dad said. "uh...it's was nothing,nothing to worry about" dawn look at her brothers "besides….i got my brothers to look after me" her parents was confuse "uh dawn? what did you guys do this time?" dawn just look at them and start to ask them some questions

"hey mom...dad….what happen today?" they both walk to their daugter bed "'well, we where doing the usual…..we work at get sporty,you guys was agueing, and you guys decided to went to bed early for some reason" the dad said. "yeah don't you remember honey?" the mom put her hand on dawn face and she flinch "dah! no!" she remove her hand "huh? oh! sorry, i didn't wap my hands after washing the dishes" dawn then reliaze that she was home with her normal parents and laugh nervusly "ahahahahaha...sorry, it been a long day and school really make a girl tired….*yawn* and i want to rest-" the mom and dad put her to laid down to rest "for the….next….day" dawn was fast asleep as they both give her a kiss on the forhead "night dawn" said the mom "sweet dreams kiddo" said the dad as they exist the room and close the door behind them "huh? you know….i think they learn a lesson without us for some reason" the mom said

"well, i think they finally understands that even if they have their differences….they can work together most of time when they need to " the dad said as they both went to bed and fall asleep and the next day…. "*YAWN* man…...some adventure that was" dawn saiid yawning as she see her bothers not in bed "huh? i guess i'm late for breakfeast" dawn get off of bed and fix it then she see a baclet "huh? what's this?" then she see a note "try me? okay then...i been worse" she wear it and went to her parents room "mom? dad? are you up?" they were sleeping still until she shake them "huh?! what is it dawn?" dawn show the baclet "did you buy this?" they both sit up and look at it "hmm...nope, i guess that mean that….your brothers buy it?" the dad said and then turn to the mom "are you sure we didn't buy that for dawn?" the mom nodded "no, i think the boys did..spoken of them are they awake like you?" they both get up of bed and dawn nodded "i think so but were are they?" then she smell something "hey? do you smell that?" the parents was

smelling it too "yeah...what is that smell" they all go downstairs and see the boys repairing food and drinks as dawn and her parents was suprise "wow, that look good..why are you making all these good food?" the mom said. "because we want to do something for our sis here" nicky said that put down the pancakes down to the plates as dicky go by dawn and put his arm around her "you can say it is a thank you for watching over us and for saying sorry to ricky for breaking his watch right dawn?" dawn blush and agree "well? let's get and oh dawn?" ricky come closer "we need to talk...all four of us" dawn laugh nervus and they begin to eat and after breakfeast the quad begin to talk "uh…" dawn was trying to spoke but got nothing "dawn it's okay alright? we just need to talk to you" nicky hold her hand with the baclet "you see this? well, its a time travel item like our own" the boys show their time travel item "this will make us go back to them as long as we all agree or if we used our powers but it will take all the energy and we won't be able to transform for an 1 hour got it? so used it wisely"ricky said as dawn nodded "wow...you guys really did this for me? thank you" they all hug it out and the boys went inside until nicky stop and see dawn out side "dawn?are you coming?" dawn turn around

and smile "i'm coming, just taking some fresh air nicky" nicky watch her for a second and then went inside "*sigh" dawn look at her baclet "wow...who knew screwing up can have a good ending after all" the baclet glow on and off as she look to the sky "but where did the dark lord go? he did say that he will go to different worlds to make his plans work?"the wind was blowing as dawn was thinking about it then shake her head "nevermind that now, we will figure it out...and with out new friends we will do it together!" dawn transform and turn normal for a quick second "huh? oh well?" dawn walk inside as they were getting ready for school "okay kids, have fun at school" the quad run down the stairs "bye mom,bye dad" they all said as they walk out the house "hey guys? do you think we are super heroes now?" nicky asked "well me and dicky was the heroes...you guys was captive of the dark lord" ricky and nicky get mad at dawn "don't get cocky miss reaper! you didn't acturally do a heroic job etheir!" ricky yelled "then what was that when i slash the dark lord huh?" dawn asked ricky "she got you there bro" dicky saud to ricky "damn it! i forgot about" nicky grab his brothers and sister "well! at least this is a new journey and a new beginning for us harpers" dawn joined him "yeah! it is!" they all said together "today we are the "time swap"! they all head for school and this is a begin of a new error of a new journey of the quad but that's a story of another time for now let them rest until a new chapter called for them to be heroes of the time swap….. _**and that's the end of time swap volume one…..**_

 _ **THE END**_

 **well guys! what did i tell you! it maybe over for volume one but theirs more time to swap and people to save as their journey have only begins! i would like to thank you guys for reading my fanfiction of Niky,Ricky,Dicky, and Dawn plus i hope that you read more of** _**thescratchfanfac's**_ **and i will see you guys! bye!**


End file.
